SENSEÏ !
by Dodo
Summary: Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...
1. Keski a 9 queues et est dangereux ?

Alors pour commencer, j'aime bien habituellement le yaoi, sauf que là c'est pas basé sur (même s'il y aura quelques chtits... Hum... disons "aperçus" ? Mais rien de bien méchant tout de même). Pas de narusas (ou son contraire). Alors merci de pas m'embêter avec ça, oki ? Sinon que dire de plus ? Naruto est un de mes perso favori ! Vous verrez d'ailleurs un autre de mes "héros" d'ici peu, le "senseï" concerné 

L'histoire se passe juste après qu'Oro ait été privé de ses jutsus tandis que ses bras sont gravement blessés. A partir de là, c'est UA complet Attention : **TENTATIVE D'ORO GENTIL ! **(ça fait vraiment peur, j'vous le dis)

Sinon les trus habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, sinon non seulement le troisième aurait botté les fesses à Oro mais ce dernier serait revenu dans le droit chemin vachement vite ! Et puis Itachi il aurait rendu service à la communauté en butant son frère par la même occasion, tandis que l'oncle de Gaara, j'l'aurais personnellement explosé avec un bâton de dynamite planté dans un endroit pas agréable et... Mais ! Lâchez-moi ! NAAAAN ! J'veux pas aller avec les messieurs en blouse blanche !

**Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Qu'est-ce qui a 9 queues et est dangereux ?**

"Je me sens... Mal..."

Iruka se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Naruto avait prononcé ces mots.

C'était un lundi après-midi, juste après l'entraînement qui s'était terminé plus tôt que prévu : Kakashi voulait que son équipe soit parfaitement reposée pour affronter une mission de type C le lendemain. Iruka avait invité Naruto dans le petit restaurant ambulant où le jeune garçon avait l'habitude de s'empiffrer. C'était avec bonne humeur qu'il avait commencé à engouffrer son bol de ramens. Et puis soudain, Naruto s'était brusquement arrêté. Il avait reposé son plat, à la surprise d'Iruka qui connaissait parfaitement l'appétit inégalé de son ancien élève. Et puis il avait dit ces simples mots, le regard perdu dans le vague, son visage habituellement énergique s'était brusquement transformé en un masque froid et indifférent.

Et puis l'enfer s'était déclenché...

_Je me sens mal_

Iruka, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, répétait ces mots inlassablement dans sa tête. Il avait été le plus proche de Naruto, c'était presqu'un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie mais grâce à l'intervention rapide de l'hokage Tsunade, il s'en sortirait indemne. Le jeune Chuunin ne put empêcher un frisson glacé de parcourir son corps encore blessé, pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression d'être passé dans un four géant. Heureusement, le gérant du restaurant s'en était sorti, ainsi que ses employés et les quelques clients alors présents. Iruka se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Naruto mais l'infirmière était intransigeante : Pas de visite ! L'enseignant n'avait pu glâner que quelques pauvres informations de l'infirmière revêche, principalement sur les personnes présentes lors de l'accident. Mais rien sur le jeune garçon blond. Iruka commençait véritablement à s'inquiéter.

Les pensées du Chuunin furent interrompues par l'arrivée de trois personnes.

Iruka ne fut pas surpris de voir Kakashi, en revanche ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement quand il reconnut l'actuelle Hokage ainsi que le légendaire senin Jiraya. Il tenta maladroitement de se lever en signe de respect mais Tsunade le força presqu'immédiatement à se rasseoir.

"Hokage-sama, balbutia Iruka.

- Pas le temps pour les politesses, fit Tsunade avec agacement. Enlevez-moi ces vêtements et tout de suite !"

La voix du jeune Chuunin atteignit certainement ce jour-là les répertoires les plus aïgues de toute sa vie. Kakashi s'était détourné pour ne pas gêner le blessé tandis que Jiraya riait à gorge déployée, tout en prenant secrêtement des notes pour son futur "travail d'investigation", alias _Come come paradise !_ tome 4.

"Il semble que les blessures soient en bonne voie de guérison, constata l'Hokage d'une voix professionnelle tandis que le pauvre Iruka se cachait tant bien que mal derrière sa couverture.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, Hokage sama ? Demanda le chuunin d'une voix à peu près normale. Je peux comprendre la présence du professeur Kakashi mais la présence de deux senins légendaires n'est peut-être pas appropriée."

Tsunade soupira et soudain Iruka sentit que l'atmosphère légère qui s'était installée dès l'arrivée des trois visiteurs devint grave et étouffante.

"Bonne déduction, commença l'ermite aux crapauds. En fait, si nous sommes présents, c'est pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons une petite idée sur la question mais nous voulons d'abord être sûrs.

- Être sûrs de quoi, Jiraya-sama ? questionna Iruka tandis que son inquiétude pour son ancien élève prenait des proportions visibles pour ses interlocuteurs.

- Naruto, intervint Kakashi calmement.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Questionna le chuunin d'une voix alarmée.

- Rien qui ne puisse lui faire du mal, rassura Tsunade. Nous ne voulons que la vérité, Iruka, simplement cela. Nous devons analyser la situation calmement pour ensuite trouver la meilleure solution possible pour Konoha ET (elle appuya le mot d'une voix ferme) Naruto."

Iruka, qui se demandait s'il allait devoir mentir ou pas, décida de révéler la vérité. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Tsunade sama, mais jamais Kakashi ou le vieil ermite ne permettrait qu'on s'en prenne à leur élève.

"J'étais en train de manger des ramens avec Naruto et puis tout d'un coup..."

Sa voix s'étrangla.

_Je me sens mal_

"Naruto changea brusquement d'attitude. Et puis quelques secondes après, des flammes apparurent... Ces flammes...

- Continuez s'il-vous-plaît, implora Tsunade.

- Les flammes, reprit Iruka d'une voix lente, on aurait dit qu'elles venaient de Naruto lui-même, comme s'il avait pris feu. Mais il n'avait pas mal, en fait... Il était comme heureux. Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Je ne lui ai jamais vu une expression pareille ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, son regard, ses yeux... Les yeux d'un démon."

Un silence presque palpable venait de s'installer, coupé par Jiraya qui fit les cent pas dans la petite pièce.

"Voici ce que le Quatrième avait toujours craint, marmonna-t-il. C'est mauvais, très mauvais...

- Jiraya ! Aboya Tsunade, arrête de marcher, ça m'énerve !"

L'ermite aux crapauds ignora superbement l'ordre de l'Hokage.

"Alors ? questionna Iruka.

- On a un problème majeur, fit simplement Kakashi. Et ce problème s'appelle : _Kyubi_.


	2. Peste ou choléra ?

Alors tout d'abord : Dodo serre lostin972 dans ses bras en pleurant de joie Merci pour les reviews ! Et vi Naruto va en baver (nyark) mais... Oro aussi Et maintenant que son entrée a été bien préparée, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'histoire se passe juste après qu'Oro ait été privé de ses jutsus tandis que ses bras sont gravement blessés. A partir de là, c'est UA complet Attention : **TENTATIVE D'ORO GENTIL ! **(ça fait vraiment peur, j'vous le dis)

Sinon les trus habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, sinon Oro porterait une tenue sexy à la matrix (baaaaaaave) et... NAN ! C'est pas encore l'heure de la piqûre j'vous dis ! Pas la piqûre qui fait dormir !!!!!

**Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Au payyyyyys des serpeeeeeeents (mode _Candy_)**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le village caché de Konoha qu'un terrible hurlement retentit, arrachant des expressions perplexes sur les visages des habitants. Cela semblait venir de la demeure de l'Hokage.

"KOAAAAAAA ?! PAS QUESTION !!!!!!!"

Naruto venait de crier de toute la force de ses poumons, Jiraya se bouchait les oreilles en grimaçant tandis qu'Iruka tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeune Uzumaki. Kakashi s'absorbait dans sa lecture favorite et perverse et Tsunade sama restait parfaitement stoïque sous l'explosion de décibels. Naruto se tourna vers le jônin en le secouant pour tenter de l'arracher à _Come come paradise !_ tome 3.

"Espèce de sale type ! Vous m'aviez pas dit que c'était le salopard de serpent qui serait mon professeur ! Je veux pas vous entendez ?! JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAS !!!!!!!

- NARUTO ! Cria Iruka à bout de patience. Ne parle pas ainsi à ton jônin !

- La première chose que je lui apprendrai est le silence."

Tout le monde sursauta pour se tourner vers le nouveau venu qui était soudain apparu dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce. L'homme avait la peau d'une pâleur maladive et ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur malsaine dans son visage qui rappelait vaguement celui d'un serpent. Des pansements entouraient ses bras mais laissaient voir par endroit l'aspect répugnant et boursouflé qu'avait pris les chairs touchées. Orochimaru, malgré son état presque pitoyable et la douleur effroyable qu'il ressentait, se dressait avec défi devant tous, car après avoir quasimment tout perdu, sa fierté était encore la seule chose à laquelle il se raccrochait désespérément.

Kabuto, son fidèle second, ne le quittait plus. Le jeune albinos se tenait légèrement en retrait, ajustant ses lunettes pour masquer son inquiétude face à leurs ennemis qui pouvaient à tout moment lancer l'assaut. Après tout, les senins connaissaient parfaitement l'état de son maître, il leur était facile d'attaquer : Ce dernier était à peine capable de se défendre. Kabuto se tenait prêt à toute éventualité.

"Toi Snakeman, je t'ai rien demandé ! lança Naruto, les poings serrés. Tu m'apprendras rien, compris ?

- _Snakeman_... Tssss... Je suppose que c'est Jiraya qui a du t'enseigner cela, fit Orochimaru avec une douceur empoisonnée. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec un gamin."

Son regard se fixa sur Tsunade dont l'expression se durcit.

"Il semblerait que Konoha ait besoin de moi, fit Orochimaru avec un rire silencieux.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de drôle, Orochimaru, répliqua froidement Tsunade. Tu connais les termes du contrat.

- Je ne connais que ce que tu as communiqué à tes espions. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche après je réfléchirai."

Orochimaru s'installa confortablement, le dos au mur. Malgré son attitude nonchalante, Tsunade avait immédiatement perçu la légère crispation des muscles, l'ancien senin qui avait atteint un contrôle presque parfait de son corps devrait souffrir comme un damné. Orochimaru surprit l'expression de l'Hokage et un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres.

"Eprouverais-tu de la pitié pour moi, Tsunade ?

- Non, contra-t-elle immédiatement. Certainement pas pour toi, mais pour le Troisième qui n'a malheureusement pas réussi à débarasser le monde de ton abominable existence.

- Et c'est heureux, dit Orochimaru avec le même rire étrange. Car sinon vous seriez obligé de sceller l'âme du mioche.

- Qui c'est que tu traîtes de mioche, espèce de... ! Aboya Naruto, furieux.

- Naruto, silence, intervint calmement Jiraya."

Ce dernier s'assit juste face à Orochimaru.

"Nous avons besoin de toi pour enseigner à Naruto à garder le contrôle de Kyubi. Je ne peux que lui apprendre à contrôler son chakra mais je sais que toi, tu peux lui apprendre à garder le démon renard en laisse.

- Pourquoi lui ?! demanda Uzumaki, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

- Naruto a raison, ajouta Iruka, en quoi cet... Individu, pourrait aider Naruto ?

- A cause de son contrat avec les serpents, expliqua l'ermite sans détourner son attention d'Orochimaru. Les invocateurs de serpents sont extrêmement rares car par nature les plus puissants de ces créatures sont apparentées aux démons, pas aux dieux. Et si elles ne sont pas contrôlés dès le départ, elles finissent par dévorer l'âme des contracteurs. Orochimaru est le dernier invocateur de serpents depuis 50 ans, même son ancien élève, Anko, n'a jamais fait la folie de livrer son âme aux démons. Car même s'il contrôle les démons serpents, Orochimaru s'est lui-même condamné car le démon serpent Maru s'appropriera son âme à sa mort.

- Ce n'est qu'un tout petit prix à payer pour atteindre à la puissance, fit l'ancien senin sereinement, la mort est par définition l'arrêt la vie. A quoi me sert une âme dans l'au-delà si je ne suis rien dans le moment précis où je vis ? Mais cela vous, Jiraya, Tsunade et même le Troisième, vous ne l'avez jamais compris.

- Ce type est malade, répliqua Naruto avec dégoût, résumant ce que tous, sauf Kabuto et Orochimaru, pensaient.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes convictions, reprit l'ancien senin suavement. Vous m'avez communiqué ce que vous attendiez de moi. Parlons maintenant de ce que vous me donnerez en échange.

- Tu n'auras pas Sasuke ! Interompit Naruto en essayant de se jeter sur son ennemi.

- Vous me le proposeriez sur un plateau que je n'en voudrais pas. J'en ai été définitivement guéri je pense, fit-il avec une légère amertume en contemplant les ruines de ses bras.

- Je m'occuperai de tes bras, fit Tsunade d'un air sombre.

- Et tes jutsus te seront rendus, continua Jiraya, la mort dans l'âme.

- Mais vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin d'un accompte... Au moins pour prouver votre bonne volonté, susurra le serpent. De plus, je ne risque pas de pouvoir lui enseigner quoi que ce soit dans cet état.

- Je peux commencer le traitement de tes blessures, lança Tsunade. Mais il n'est pas question que tu récupères tes jutsus avant que ne soit fini l'enseignement de Naruto !

- Bien, accepta Orochimaru en se levant. De toute façon, le contrôle du démon n'a rien à voir avec le jutsu. Je vous rendrai Naruto dans deux semaines. Tsunade, donnes le remède à Kabuto, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers Naruto qui, inquiet puis paniqué, recula et tenta de s'enfuir.

Le jeune Uzumaki fut stoppé net dans son élan quand l'ancien senin l'assomma d'un simple coup de poing, malgré le flot de douleur torrentiel qui envahit le serpent quand il utilisa ses bras. Le corps de Naruto jeté sur son épaule gauche, Orochimaru adressa un dernier regard à la petite assemblée puis disparut dans un léger nuage de fumée, laissant derrière lui son second qui attendait patiamment les instructions de l'Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un peu plus tard, le jeune Uzumaki se réveilla, la tête douloureuse et vaguement nauséeux. La première chose qu'il vit était qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce assez grande et possédant le strict mimimum requis pour être appelé "chambre". Il se leva prudemment en prenant soin d'être le plus silencieux possible. Quand il fit glisser le panneau de la porte, il sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Kabuto qui lui adressa un léger sourire.

"Orochimaru sama t'attend et ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Suis-moi.

- Et pourquoi je te suivrais, espèce de traître ? S'énerva Naruto. Et où je suis d'abord ? Et puis je veux pas voir ce sale serp...! AIIIIIIEEEEEE !!!!!! Ca fait mal !!!!"

Avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de terminer de terminer son insulte, Kabuto lui tira durement l'oreille.

"C'est ton senseï, réprima Kabuto en fronçant les sourcils. Alors un peu de respect ! Tu te trouves dans l'ancienne demeure secondaire de la famille Ruyka.

- C'est où ça ? Et puis c'est quoi cette famille ?

- La demeure se trouve sur la Montagne aux Cerisiers, mais cela ne risque pas de te dire grand chose. C'est très loin de Konoha en tout cas. Orochimaru est l'actuel et le dernier héritier de la famille Ruyka, cette maison et tous les terrains environnants lui appartiennent.

- Ca a l'air plutôt vide, comme baraque, remarqua Uzumaki en tendant l'oreille mais en ne percevant pas grand bruit.

- Nous sommes les seuls habitants à plus de 100 kilomètres à la ronde, expliqua Kabuto. Maintenant, viens, Orochimaru sama nous attend."

Naruto ressentit un sentiment d'abandon en parcourant l'immense et imposante demeure. Ce qui le frappa le plus était le manque absolu de touche personnelle : pas de photo, de portrait, pas d'objets indiquant une quelconque trace de ses habitants. C'était nettement plus propre que chez le jeune genin mais aussi d'une certaine façon, plus lugubre. Pour une maison de cette qualité, il était étrange que le sceau de la famille n'appaisse nulle part.

"Orochimaru sama a fait enlever toute inscription des Ryuka, souffla Kabuto à voix basse avant de tirer un dernier panneau."

Orochimaru sama les attendait dans une pièce ressemblant à un salon, meublé toujours avec un soin rigoureux et absolument impersonnel. Il avait abandonné son uniforme de chef du village d'Oto qui par ailleurs n'existait même plus, pour revêtir un kimono traditionnel dépourvu de tout motif. De nouveaux pansements entouraient les bras de l'ancien senin qui commençaient à perdre leur aspect malsain. Naruto percevait le chakra de Tsunade sama imprégné sur les bandages.

"Bien, puisque le mioche est là, commençons d'abord par analyser la situation : Enlèves ta veste et ton tee-shirt !

- Dis donc, espèce de vieux serpent pervers ! Cria Naruto. Pas question ke j'enlève mes vêtements !

- Je passe pour cette fois sur "vieux serpent pervers", fit Orochimaru d'un ton glacé, mais je te conseille de m'obéir immédiatement, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter.

- Pas question !

- Kabuto, dit l'ancien senin qui commençait à perdre patience."

Son second hocha la tête et entreprit d'enlever de force les vêtements de Naruto, tâche rendue ardue par ses hurlements de protestation et ses mouvements désordonnés. Le jeune Uzumaki avait de la chance que le traitement de Tsunade sama exigeait que le les parties touchées ne soient SURTOUT PAS utilisées, sinon Orochimaru sama aurait certainement décapité lui-même le genin depuis sa dernière rencontre.

"Bien, bien, commenta l'ancien senin. Le sceau du Quatrième commence à s'effacer et évidemment cet imbécile de Jiraya a effacé mon sceau.

- Ne parlez pas comme ça de l'ermite pervers ! Répliqua Naruto."

Orochimaru lui lança pendant un court instant un regard étrange. Malgré lui, il avait été amusé. Il écarta bien vite, et avec agacement, ce sentiment et replongea dans l'examen du sceau dont certaines parties commençaient à disparaître, sûrement par la faute de l'immense chakra de Kyubi. Quel gâchis, le jeune Uzumaki n'avait pas conscience et encore moins le contrôle de la puissance du démon renard, une puissance sûrement supérieure à celle du Sharingan des Uchiha. Et dire que si c'était lui, Orochimaru, qui avait été le porteur du démon... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des conjonctures.

"Tu peux reprendre tes vêtements. Ton entraînement commencera dès que tu auras pris ton petit déjeuner."


	3. Au payyyyyys des serpeeeeeeents mode Can...

Alors tout d'abord : Dodo serre lostin972 dans ses bras en pleurant de joie Merci pour les reviews ! Et vi Naruto va en baver (nyark) mais... Oro aussi Et maintenant que son entrée a été bien préparée, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'histoire se passe juste après qu'Oro ait été privé de ses jutsus tandis que ses bras sont gravement blessés. A partir de là, c'est UA complet Attention : **TENTATIVE D'ORO GENTIL ! **(ça fait vraiment peur, j'vous le dis)

Sinon les trus habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, sinon Oro porterait une tenue sexy à la matrix (baaaaaaave) et... NAN ! C'est pas encore l'heure de la piqûre j'vous dis ! Pas la piqûre qui fait dormir !!!!!

**Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Au payyyyyys des serpeeeeeeents (mode _Candy_)**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le village caché de Konoha qu'un terrible hurlement retentit, arrachant des expressions perplexes sur les visages des habitants. Cela semblait venir de la demeure de l'Hokage.

"KOAAAAAAA ?! PAS QUESTION !!!!!!!"

Naruto venait de crier de toute la force de ses poumons, Jiraya se bouchait les oreilles en grimaçant tandis qu'Iruka tentait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeune Uzumaki. Kakashi s'absorbait dans sa lecture favorite et perverse et Tsunade sama restait parfaitement stoïque sous l'explosion de décibels. Naruto se tourna vers le jônin en le secouant pour tenter de l'arracher à _Come come paradise !_ tome 3.

"Espèce de sale type ! Vous m'aviez pas dit que c'était le salopard de serpent qui serait mon professeur ! Je veux pas vous entendez ?! JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAS !!!!!!!

- NARUTO ! Cria Iruka à bout de patience. Ne parle pas ainsi à ton jônin !

- La première chose que je lui apprendrai est le silence."

Tout le monde sursauta pour se tourner vers le nouveau venu qui était soudain apparu dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce. L'homme avait la peau d'une pâleur maladive et ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur malsaine dans son visage qui rappelait vaguement celui d'un serpent. Des pansements entouraient ses bras mais laissaient voir par endroit l'aspect répugnant et boursouflé qu'avait pris les chairs touchées. Orochimaru, malgré son état presque pitoyable et la douleur effroyable qu'il ressentait, se dressait avec défi devant tous, car après avoir quasimment tout perdu, sa fierté était encore la seule chose à laquelle il se raccrochait désespérément.

Kabuto, son fidèle second, ne le quittait plus. Le jeune albinos se tenait légèrement en retrait, ajustant ses lunettes pour masquer son inquiétude face à leurs ennemis qui pouvaient à tout moment lancer l'assaut. Après tout, les senins connaissaient parfaitement l'état de son maître, il leur était facile d'attaquer : Ce dernier était à peine capable de se défendre. Kabuto se tenait prêt à toute éventualité.

"Toi Snakeman, je t'ai rien demandé ! lança Naruto, les poings serrés. Tu m'apprendras rien, compris ?

- _Snakeman_... Tssss... Je suppose que c'est Jiraya qui a du t'enseigner cela, fit Orochimaru avec une douceur empoisonnée. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec un gamin."

Son regard se fixa sur Tsunade dont l'expression se durcit.

"Il semblerait que Konoha ait besoin de moi, fit Orochimaru avec un rire silencieux.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de drôle, Orochimaru, répliqua froidement Tsunade. Tu connais les termes du contrat.

- Je ne connais que ce que tu as communiqué à tes espions. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche après je réfléchirai."

Orochimaru s'installa confortablement, le dos au mur. Malgré son attitude nonchalante, Tsunade avait immédiatement perçu la légère crispation des muscles, l'ancien senin qui avait atteint un contrôle presque parfait de son corps devrait souffrir comme un damné. Orochimaru surprit l'expression de l'Hokage et un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres.

"Eprouverais-tu de la pitié pour moi, Tsunade ?

- Non, contra-t-elle immédiatement. Certainement pas pour toi, mais pour le Troisième qui n'a malheureusement pas réussi à débarasser le monde de ton abominable existence.

- Et c'est heureux, dit Orochimaru avec le même rire étrange. Car sinon vous seriez obligé de sceller l'âme du mioche.

- Qui c'est que tu traîtes de mioche, espèce de... ! Aboya Naruto, furieux.

- Naruto, silence, intervint calmement Jiraya."

Ce dernier s'assit juste face à Orochimaru.

"Nous avons besoin de toi pour enseigner à Naruto à garder le contrôle de Kyubi. Je ne peux que lui apprendre à contrôler son chakra mais je sais que toi, tu peux lui apprendre à garder le démon renard en laisse.

- Pourquoi lui ?! demanda Uzumaki, l'air toujours aussi furieux.

- Naruto a raison, ajouta Iruka, en quoi cet... Individu, pourrait aider Naruto ?

- A cause de son contrat avec les serpents, expliqua l'ermite sans détourner son attention d'Orochimaru. Les invocateurs de serpents sont extrêmement rares car par nature les plus puissants de ces créatures sont apparentées aux démons, pas aux dieux. Et si elles ne sont pas contrôlés dès le départ, elles finissent par dévorer l'âme des contracteurs. Orochimaru est le dernier invocateur de serpents depuis 50 ans, même son ancien élève, Anko, n'a jamais fait la folie de livrer son âme aux démons. Car même s'il contrôle les démons serpents, Orochimaru s'est lui-même condamné car le démon serpent Maru s'appropriera son âme à sa mort.

- Ce n'est qu'un tout petit prix à payer pour atteindre à la puissance, fit l'ancien senin sereinement, la mort est par définition l'arrêt la vie. A quoi me sert une âme dans l'au-delà si je ne suis rien dans le moment précis où je vis ? Mais cela vous, Jiraya, Tsunade et même le Troisième, vous ne l'avez jamais compris.

- Ce type est malade, répliqua Naruto avec dégoût, résumant ce que tous, sauf Kabuto et Orochimaru, pensaient.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes convictions, reprit l'ancien senin suavement. Vous m'avez communiqué ce que vous attendiez de moi. Parlons maintenant de ce que vous me donnerez en échange.

- Tu n'auras pas Sasuke ! Interompit Naruto en essayant de se jeter sur son ennemi.

- Vous me le proposeriez sur un plateau que je n'en voudrais pas. J'en ai été définitivement guéri je pense, fit-il avec une légère amertume en contemplant les ruines de ses bras.

- Je m'occuperai de tes bras, fit Tsunade d'un air sombre.

- Et tes jutsus te seront rendus, continua Jiraya, la mort dans l'âme.

- Mais vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin d'un accompte... Au moins pour prouver votre bonne volonté, susurra le serpent. De plus, je ne risque pas de pouvoir lui enseigner quoi que ce soit dans cet état.

- Je peux commencer le traitement de tes blessures, lança Tsunade. Mais il n'est pas question que tu récupères tes jutsus avant que ne soit fini l'enseignement de Naruto !

- Bien, accepta Orochimaru en se levant. De toute façon, le contrôle du démon n'a rien à voir avec le jutsu. Je vous rendrai Naruto dans deux semaines. Tsunade, donnes le remède à Kabuto, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers Naruto qui, inquiet puis paniqué, recula et tenta de s'enfuir.

Le jeune Uzumaki fut stoppé net dans son élan quand l'ancien senin l'assomma d'un simple coup de poing, malgré le flot de douleur torrentiel qui envahit le serpent quand il utilisa ses bras. Le corps de Naruto jeté sur son épaule gauche, Orochimaru adressa un dernier regard à la petite assemblée puis disparut dans un léger nuage de fumée, laissant derrière lui son second qui attendait patiamment les instructions de l'Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un peu plus tard, le jeune Uzumaki se réveilla, la tête douloureuse et vaguement nauséeux. La première chose qu'il vit était qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce assez grande et possédant le strict mimimum requis pour être appelé "chambre". Il se leva prudemment en prenant soin d'être le plus silencieux possible. Quand il fit glisser le panneau de la porte, il sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Kabuto qui lui adressa un léger sourire.

"Orochimaru sama t'attend et ton petit déjeuner est prêt. Suis-moi.

- Et pourquoi je te suivrais, espèce de traître ? S'énerva Naruto. Et où je suis d'abord ? Et puis je veux pas voir ce sale serp...! AIIIIIIEEEEEE !!!!!! Ca fait mal !!!!"

Avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de terminer de terminer son insulte, Kabuto lui tira durement l'oreille.

"C'est ton senseï, réprima Kabuto en fronçant les sourcils. Alors un peu de respect ! Tu te trouves dans l'ancienne demeure secondaire de la famille Ruyka.

- C'est où ça ? Et puis c'est quoi cette famille ?

- La demeure se trouve sur la Montagne aux Cerisiers, mais cela ne risque pas de te dire grand chose. C'est très loin de Konoha en tout cas. Orochimaru est l'actuel et le dernier héritier de la famille Ruyka, cette maison et tous les terrains environnants lui appartiennent.

- Ca a l'air plutôt vide, comme baraque, remarqua Uzumaki en tendant l'oreille mais en ne percevant pas grand bruit.

- Nous sommes les seuls habitants à plus de 100 kilomètres à la ronde, expliqua Kabuto. Maintenant, viens, Orochimaru sama nous attend."

Naruto ressentit un sentiment d'abandon en parcourant l'immense et imposante demeure. Ce qui le frappa le plus était le manque absolu de touche personnelle : pas de photo, de portrait, pas d'objets indiquant une quelconque trace de ses habitants. C'était nettement plus propre que chez le jeune genin mais aussi d'une certaine façon, plus lugubre. Pour une maison de cette qualité, il était étrange que le sceau de la famille n'appaisse nulle part.

"Orochimaru sama a fait enlever toute inscription des Ryuka, souffla Kabuto à voix basse avant de tirer un dernier panneau."

Orochimaru sama les attendait dans une pièce ressemblant à un salon, meublé toujours avec un soin rigoureux et absolument impersonnel. Il avait abandonné son uniforme de chef du village d'Oto qui par ailleurs n'existait même plus, pour revêtir un kimono traditionnel dépourvu de tout motif. De nouveaux pansements entouraient les bras de l'ancien senin qui commençaient à perdre leur aspect malsain. Naruto percevait le chakra de Tsunade sama imprégné sur les bandages.

"Bien, puisque le mioche est là, commençons d'abord par analyser la situation : Enlèves ta veste et ton tee-shirt !

- Dis donc, espèce de vieux serpent pervers ! Cria Naruto. Pas question ke j'enlève mes vêtements !

- Je passe pour cette fois sur "vieux serpent pervers", fit Orochimaru d'un ton glacé, mais je te conseille de m'obéir immédiatement, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter.

- Pas question !

- Kabuto, dit l'ancien senin qui commençait à perdre patience."

Son second hocha la tête et entreprit d'enlever de force les vêtements de Naruto, tâche rendue ardue par ses hurlements de protestation et ses mouvements désordonnés. Le jeune Uzumaki avait de la chance que le traitement de Tsunade sama exigeait que le les parties touchées ne soient SURTOUT PAS utilisées, sinon Orochimaru sama aurait certainement décapité lui-même le genin depuis sa dernière rencontre.

"Bien, bien, commenta l'ancien senin. Le sceau du Quatrième commence à s'effacer et évidemment cet imbécile de Jiraya a effacé mon sceau.

- Ne parlez pas comme ça de l'ermite pervers ! Répliqua Naruto."

Orochimaru lui lança pendant un court instant un regard étrange. Malgré lui, il avait été amusé. Il écarta bien vite, et avec agacement, ce sentiment et replongea dans l'examen du sceau dont certaines parties commençaient à disparaître, sûrement par la faute de l'immense chakra de Kyubi. Quel gâchis, le jeune Uzumaki n'avait pas conscience et encore moins le contrôle de la puissance du démon renard, une puissance sûrement supérieure à celle du Sharingan des Uchiha. Et dire que si c'était lui, Orochimaru, qui avait été le porteur du démon... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des conjonctures.

"Tu peux reprendre tes vêtements. Ton entraînement commencera dès que tu auras pris ton petit déjeuner."


	4. Ca commence Mal

Au fait, j'explique plein de trucs concernant les invocations, des trucs que j'ai complètement inventé pour que ça colle à l'histoire, that's all ! Je crois avoir compris comment accepter les reviews non signées, je suis pas sûre mais ça a l'air d'être ça :)

L'histoire se passe juste après qu'Oro ait été privé de ses jutsus tandis que ses bras sont gravement blessés. A partir de là, c'est UA complet Attention : **TENTATIVE D'ORO GENTIL ! **(ça fait vraiment peur, j'vous le dis)

Sinon les trus habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, sinon ben... Oulà, je suis à cours... Pas grave (Dodo serre sa peluche de Chibi-Oro livrée avec son chibi-serpent) ZE T'AIMEUH OROOOOO !!!!!

**Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Ca commence... Mal...**

Dire que Naruto était intimidé était encore au-dessous de la vérité. Mais il y avait de quoi avoir un peu peur tout de même : Il se trouvait face à Orochimaru, le légendaire senin psychopathe dans un endroit appelé "La Montagne aux Cerisiers" qui était certainement l'endroit le plus lugubre qu'il ait jamais vu ! Même la forêt de la mort semblait une douce plaisanterie à côté du pic qui surplombait les terres désolées et inquiétantes qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Le vent lui-même participait à l'ambiance morbide, hurlant et fouettant, ricanant à travers les branches déséchées des milliers de cerisiers morts qui, tels des damnés, élevaient leurs squelettes vers le ciel en une plainte muette. Au sommet, le demeure des Ruyka ressemblait à une bête tapie et malveillante qui trônait dans ce paysage infernal.

Pourtant, contrairement à la forêt de la mort, il n'y avait strictement aucun ennemi, aucune créature. C'était peut-être cela le plus terrifiant : La présence étouffante et presque palpable de la Mort elle-même.

"Exactement le genre d'endroit qui convient à Snakeman, marmonna Naruto.

- Désormais tu m'appeleras Orochimaru senseï, fit soudain l'ancien senin doué d'une ouïe très fine, pas "Serpent" ni "Snakeman" ou autre chose dans le même goût. Compris ?"

Naruto se contenta de renifler avec mépris. Orochimaru se tenait parfaitement droit devant lui, le bras droit replié à l'abris dans son kimono. Le remède donné par Tsunade prenait énormément de temps pour réparer les chairs endommagées, aussi Orochimaru avait pensé à un moyen plus radical pour mettre au pas son nouvel élève qui commençait à faire naître en lui une envie irrépressible de meurtre.

"Imara, siffla Orochimaru."

Naruto poussa un cri quand il se retrouva en face du serpent le plus monstrueux qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Sa peur était telle qu'il tenta immédiatement de faire appel au chakra de Kyubi pour tenter d'invoquer Gamabunta, le seigneur des Crapauds.

"Non ! Cria Orochimaru avec colère en reconnaissant les signes d'invocation, il lui donna une gifle retentissante qui envoya Naruto s'écraser contre un sakura. C'est justement ce que Kyubi veut ! Plus tu utiliseras le chakra du démon renard, plus tu lui permets d'avoir accès à ton chakra et à ton âme, bakka !"

Orochimaru se força à se calmer, ce qui lui était très difficile car il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était enfant.

"Debout ! Ordonna-t-il."

Naruto lui obéit en lui lançant un regard assassin. Qu'il le haïsse s'il le voulait, c'était ce que l'ancien senin comprenait le mieux de toute façon.

"Ecoute-moi bien, reprit le senseï. Pour faire appel au serpent que tu vois, Imara, je n'ai pratiqué aucun jutsu. Contrairement aux contrats passés avec les autres animaux, celui passé avec les serpents ne recquiert aucun signes d'invocation. Ils viennent et c'est tout.

- J'ai pas envie d'invoquer des serpents, rétorqua Naruto d'un air bûté."

L'expression d'Orochimaru fut telle que Naruto décida de se taire. Même avec ses bras blessés, l'ancien senin était vraiment terrifiant.

"Tu m'écoutes, sale gosse ?

- Oui... Orochimaru senseï, marmonna Naruto en essayant de ne pas croiser les yeux dorés de son interlocuteur.

- Bien. Il n'existe pas d'invocation à proprement parler, il s'agit plus d'un appel. Ce qui veut dire, que dans l'absolu, n'importe quel imbécile peut devenir invocateur des serpents s'il signe le contrat.

- Sauf qu'il faut être cinglé pour vendre son âme à un démon, ne put s'empêcher de dire Naruto. Orochimaru-senseï, ajoutat-il hâtivement.

- La vente d'une âme n'a pas réellement d'importance, fit l'ancien senin avec agacement. En fait, l'appel n'est pas aussi avantageux qu'il le paraît. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Non, fit Uzumaki sans même réfléchir."

Orochimaru se massa longuement l'arrête du nez, commençant de plus en plus à regretter d'avoir accepté de prendre le bakka comme élève.

"L'appel, contrairement à l'invocation, ne contient aucun jutsu, et par ailleurs, aucun shakra, pour forcer la créature invoquée à obéir. L'invocation contient 999 sceaux de protection et d'obéissance qui dans l'idéal permettent un contrôle absolu de la créature invoquée.

- Alors pourquoi ça marche pas avec Gamabunta alors ?! demanda soudain Naruta, curieux.

- Gamabunta ? Pourquoi parles-tu du seigneur des crapauds ?

- Chaque fois que je l'invoque, il me mène en bourrique ! Pas moyen de faire obéir ce vieux crapaud !"

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Orochimaru resta sans voix. Uzumaki avait réussi à invoquer l'une des plus puissantes créatures au monde alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant ! L'ancien senin se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait cherché absolument à posséder la puissance du sharingan alors que le bakka en face de lui avait de quoi anéantir tous les villages existants ! Et puis il se rappela soudain : Itachi Uchiha bien sûr. Même après toutes ces années, il refaisait toujours les mêmes erreurs...

"Hey ! Senseï ! Cria Naruto qui commençait à s'impatienter. Quand est-ce qu'on s'entraîne ? Ca va durer encore longtemps le discours ?

- Silence, bakka ! En ce qui concerne Gamabunta, comme pour tous les seigneurs des animaux, il est impossible de les contrôler car leur essence sont apparentés au divin ! Personne ne peut contrôler les dieux, quels qu'ils soient ! Pour en revenir à ce que je t'expliquais, l'appel ne permet pas le contrôle et pourtant en ce moment même, Imari, continua-t-il en indiquant l'énorme serpent qui attendait tranquillement un geste de son maître, m'obéit. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Parce que vous êtes Snakeman ?

- C'est une réponse de bakka, et pourtant cela se rapproche le plus de la vérité. Le contrôle des serpents ne se permet que par une compréhension et un respect mutuel."

Imari pencha son énorme tête reptilienne afin que son maître la caresse juste sur les arrêtes fines et lisses entre les deux yeux remplis d'adoration. Orochimari attendit la réaction de Naruto mais rien ne vint.

"Ca me dit toujours pas ce que je dois faire pour contrôler Kyubi ! S'exclama Naruto."

Un silence gêné s'installa, coupé parfois par les ricanements du vent dans les sakuras.

Orochimaru imagina un bref instant toutes les tortures possibles et inimaginables qu'il pouvait infliger au bakka qu'il avait eu le malheur d'accepter comme élève. Etait-il seulement possible d'être aussi stupide ?!

"Toi, constata-t-il simplement, tu es bien l'élève de Jiraya.

- Qu'est-ce que le pervers vient faire là ? Et quand est-ce que je m'entraîne à la fin !!!

- Qu'as-tu retenu de ce que je t'ai dit, bakka ?

- Rien d'utile ! Maintenant apprenez-moi à contrôler Kyubi, que je puisse retourner à Konoha !"

L'ancien senin se massa les tempes, sentant venir une migraine épouvantable.

"Je vais te donner un objet qui te permettra d'entrer en contact avec Kyubi en tant qu'entité et non plus seulement en tant que source de shakra. La seule chose à faire dans ton cas est d'abord de faire connaissance avec le démon.

- Koi ?! C'est quoi ce plan foireux ! Quand est-ce que je dois me battre ?

- BAKKAAAAA !!!!!!! Hurla Orochimaru, à bout de patience. Tu n'as absolument rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit ! Il ne faut SURTOUT PAS forcer Kyubi ! C'est parce que jusqu'à présent tu ne l'as traité que comme un objet qu'il a commencé à prendre le contrôle de ton propre shakra ! Il faut qu'il coopère de son plein gré, ainsi il n'essaiera pas de te détruire. Il faut que tu t'attires sa loyauté et son amitié !

- Mais comment je fais ça, moi ?! C'est un sale démon ! A cause de lui, les villageois et le Quatrième...

- Je t'ai dit quelle était la seule et unique solution, Naruto. Maintenant, fais ce qu'il te plaît. Pour ma part, je suis fatigué, je rentre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner !

- Que dis-tu, bakka ?

- Vous avez promis à Tsunade sama.

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu veux dire, fit froidement Orochimaru en s'éloignant. Le seul qui abandonne, c'est toi, non ?"

Il ne donna pas à Naruto le temps de répliquer et reprit la direction de la demeure des Ruyka. Si Uzumaki refusait de comprendre, qu'y pouvait-il ?


	5. Kyubi, mon ami ?

Dodo passe en [mode extase avec plein d'étoiles dans les neuneuils on/] WAAAAAAH !!!! Des reviews !!!!!! [/mode extase avec plein d'étoiles dans les neuneuils off] Aujourd'hui, Oro passe en mode "bitch" lol Ah ben vi ! N'oublions pas qu'un Oro doit faire au moins une méchanceté par jour, sinon il risque de dépérir le pauvre ;) 

L'histoire se passe juste après qu'Oro ait été privé de ses jutsus tandis que ses bras sont gravement blessés. A partir de là, c'est UA complet Attention : **TENTATIVE D'ORO GENTIL ! **(ça fait vraiment peur, j'vous le dis)

Sinon les trucs habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi** (Dodo joue avec son ken-Oro à la langue préhensile et son ken-Kabuto qui se font des mamours)

**Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Kyubi, mon ami ?**

"Bakka de senseï Snakeman, bakka bakka bakka bakka..., n'arrêtait pas de répéter Naruto, comme s'il psalmodiait une prière en espérant qu'il se réveillerait de ce cauchemar."

Et tout cela à cause de ce maudit Kyubi ! Naruto s'était un moment promené parmi les arbres morts mais avait bien vite rebroussé chemin, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi seul et même la présence excécrable de Snakeman était encore préférable à ce vide qu'il ressentait. Ses amis lui manquaient, ses professeurs lui manquaient, le restaurant de ramens et son patron lui manquaient, il voulait rentrer à Konoha !

Naruto poussa timidement le panneau de la porte principale, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide en espérant que Orochimaru ne l'attendait pas. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en ne voyant personne et entra dans la maison. Son soulagement fut de courte durée : Orochimaru venait d'apparaître Dieu sait comment juste devant lui, l'air encore plus froid que d'habitude, il était assis contre un des panneau.

"Alors, tu as réfléchi ? demanda-t-il. Si du moins tu en es capable,ce dont je commence à douter fortement, ajouta-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

- Si j'ai bien compris, je dois faire ami-ami avec Kyubi, répliqua Naruto.

- Il semble que tu sois doué d'un ersatz de cerveau et que tu t'en serves, c'est bien. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Es-tu oui ou non décidé à tisser des liens avec Kyubi ?"

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

"Bien, soupira Orochimaru."

Il lui donna un pendentif ressemblant à un pendentif qui ressemblait à une minuscule plume scultpée dans l'argent.

"Mets-le autour de ton cou, tu vas le garder en attendant que tu t'en serves correctement.

- Comment l'utiliser, Orochimaru senseï ?

- Bakka, je ne te le dirai pas.

- QUOI ?!

- Silence ! Tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à respecter tes aînés ! Cesses de m'interrompre !

- Hai, Orochimaru senseï.

- C'est déjà mieux. Je ne t'apprendrai pas à t'en servir, du moins pas tout de suite parce qu'il faut d'abord que tu cesses d'éprouver des sentiments haineux envers Kyubi.

- Pourquoi ?"

Orochimaru se massa longuement les tempes.

" Kabuto !

- Oui maître ? fit Kabuto en apparaissant à côté de Naruto.

- Va me chercher ta potion la plus forte contre les maux de tête. J'en ai un besoin urgent."

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto.

"Je crois que de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, Naruto. Quelqu'un d'aussi unique, d'aussi incroyable, d'aussi,...

- D'aussi génial, compléta le genin, ravi.

- D'AUSSI EFFROYABLEMENT BAKKA ! Réfléchis un peu, Uzumaki ! Comment tisser des liens d'amitié avec quelqu'un que tu hais ? C'est impossible ! Alors mets ta haine de côté et cesses de voir Kyubi comme l'ennemi de Konoha !

- Qui c'est le bakka ici ?! Faut être cinglé pour vouloir être le copain d'un démon !"

Orochimaru se leva soudain et s'approcha de Naruto.

"Le problème, Naruto Uzumaki, c'est que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je vais t'expliquer la situation : D'ici une semaine, les sceaux n'en seront plus qu'à 50% de leur efficacité, ce qui signifie que tu seras un Gaara en puissance. Sauf que malheureusement pour toi, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Moins de trois jours après, Kyubi te dévorera complètement. Et en plus, il sera complètement libéré et cela m'étonnerait passablement qu'il ait oublié qui l'ont enfermé ! Alors si tu aimes un tant soit peu Konoha, cesses de faire l'enfant et conduis-toi en adulte !"

Orochimaru se tût, une expression de surprise sur ses traits, expression qui disparut aussitôt, même si le genin avait eu le temps de le voir lui aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Orochimaru senseï ? demanda l'élève, un peu inquiet.

- Rien, reprit avec agacement l'ancien senin. Portes le médaillon en permanence, compris ? Il t'aidera beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses.

- Hai. Orochimaru senseï ?

- Oui ?

- Merci... Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi."

Orochimaru roula des yeux.

"Je ne le fais pas pour toi, Uzumaki."

Naruto haussa les épaules et retrouva sa bonne humeur.

" Bon ! Je vais chasser toutes les pensées mauvaises ! Et d'abord un peu d'exercice ! Je vais faire 10 tours, non 11 de la maison ! A cloche-pieds !"

Orochimaru secoua la tête en regardant le genin s'élancer dans le paysage aride.

"Avec sa chance, ce bakka risque de tomber de la falaise, murmura-t-il. Kabuto !

- Voici votre potion, maître.

- Va surveiller Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment qu'il se blesse en plus.

- Bien maître."

Quand Orochimaru fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, il se tourna calmement vers une ombre qui semblait palpiter étrangement, comme douée de vie.

"Alors, Nikkou, fit soudain une voix incroyablement rauque et inhumaine qui venait de l'ombre, cela t'amuse de refaire les mêmes erreurs ?

- Silence, Maru, répliqua Orochimaru d'un ton haineux."

Seul un rire moqueur lui répondit.


	6. Histoire de grandes personnes

Dernier chapitre pour ce soir, je fatigue un peu là (pas d'inspiration, c'est mes pov chtites paluches qui crient grâce).

Pov Chtites Paluches : "Grâaaaaace !" (vous voyez ? lol)

Alors petite évolution depuis le début : Il semblerait qu'Oro ait une idée derrière lui, le connaissant, ça va pas être joli ! BWAHAHAHAHA ! Ben koi ?! J'ai dit que c'était une "tentative", mais le naturel peut revenir au galop avec Oro.

Sinon les trucs habituels : Naruto n'est pas à moi (Dodo a déshabillé son ken-Oro et son ken-Kabuto et les a mis dans des positions que barbie-Tsunade n'a certainement jamais vu, tandis que ken-jiraya prend des notes)

**Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Histoire de grandes personnes**

"Pourquoi tu me suis, Kabuto ?"

Kabuto, un peu surpris d'avoir été aussi facilement découvert, mit fin à sa technique de camouflage.

"Orochimaru sama m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

- Lui ?! Il s'inquiète pour moi ?

- Il s'inquiète plutôt pour ses jutsus, répliqua Kabuto avec amusement."

Kabuto fronça les sourcils et arrêta de courir.

"Kabuto, j'aimerais te poser une question."

Naruto s'était perché dans un cerisiser mort, le regard fixé sur un ciel délavé et sans nuage. Kabuto s'installa à ses côtés.

"Orochimaru senseï, il est méchant tout le temps ?

- Orochimaru est Orochimaru, fit simplement Kabuto. Il n'est pas vraiment possible de le définir. Tout ce qu'il le fait, c'est en fonction de lui-même, jamais des autres.

- Quelqu'un qui n'aime que lui, c'est mal non ?

- Pas forcément. Orochimaru sama a toujours eu un but dans la vie...

- Ouais, interrompit le genin, devenir un Dieu. Il est cinglé, fit Naruto avec rancoeur en se rappelant la mort du troisième.

- Non. Il veut devenir un être suprême, plus puissant encore que les dieux.

- Il est encore plus cinglé, alors !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura Kabuto.

- Comprendre quoi ? Faire le mal pour devenir plus puissant que les Dieux, c'est complètement stupide !

- Non, cela ne l'est pas.

- Expliques-moi !

- Une puissance inégalable signifie aussi une liberté inégalable.

- Je comprends pas, grommela Uzumaki en secouant la tête.

- C'est normal, tu as toujours été libre."

Le regard de Kabuto se fit sombre.

"Dis moi, quel effet cela te ferait-il d'être enfermé en permanence, de n'être rien de plus qu'un outil permettant à d'autres d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, confessa Naruto.

- C'est ce qu'a connu Orochimaru sama. Il ne veut plus jamais être utilisé.

- Mais maintenant il utilise les autres pour atteindre ses buts ! C'est mal !

- Il a simplement compris la leçon, utiliser les autres ou être utilisé. Il opté pour le premier choix.

- La vie ne se résume pas à ça !

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, soupira Kabuto."

Naruto, l'air bûté, reporta son regard sur l'albinos.

"Je ne veux pas utiliser les autres et je ne veux pas non plus être utilisé !

- Pourtant, remarqua calmement Kabuto en essuyant soigneusement ses lunettes, n'as-tu pas été utilisé ?

- Jamais !

- Et Kyubi ? N'es-tu pas le porteur du démon-renard ? N'as-tu pas été utilisé pour sauver le village de Konoha ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Cria Naruto en se redressant et en jetant un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution."

Kabuto se contenta de sourire, ce qui énerva prodigieusement le genin.

"Et toi ! Aboya-t-il. Ton "Orochimaru sama" t'a toujours considéré comme un outil !

- Oui.

- Tu l'admets ?!

- Bien sûr. C'est mon seul but dans la vie, rien d'autre n'a d'importance."

Naruto s'était figé, stupéfait. Sa fureur retomba rapidement. Soudain, il lui semblait voir devant lui, non plus un homme albinos portant des lunettes, mais un autre, plus jeune, à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux tristes, un masque cachant ses traits. Haku lui aussi lui avait dit la même chose, son bonheur n'avait jamais résidé que dans l'acceptation de n'être pas plus qu'un outil pour Zabuza. Tout ce qui n'avait jamais compté à ses yeux était de pouvoir le servir, même dans la mort.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que c'est ce que je veux. Le servir.

- Mais, mais mais ! Pourquoi ?! Répliqua Naruto, à présent agité. Kabuto se leva et ébouriffa les mèches blondes désespérément rebelles à toute tentative de coiffure.

"C'est une histoire de grandes personnes. Mais je suis sûr que, malgré ce que tu as dit, tu m'as parfaitement compris. Maintenant, rentrons, Orochimaru sama doit certainement nous attendre."


	7. FUSION

Ma tentative d'Oro gentil est en train de se noyer lol Vive les méchants ! A moins que..? Héhé, secret :) Mais on pourra dire tout ce qu'on voudra, un Oro révèle toute sa beauté dans les intrigues les plus malsaines, non ?

Sinon les trucs habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi** (Dodo met en place sa panoplie d'accessoires très "spéciaux" pour Ken-Oro et Ken-Kabuto qui en frétillent de joie)

**Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**FUSION**

La conversation avec Kabuto laissa Naruto plus perplexe que jamais et aussi plus furieux envers Orochimaru. Quand il revint dans le demeure des Ruyka, il n'adressa même pas une salutation à son nouveau senseï et fila droit dans la pièce où il s'était réveillé ce matin, décidant que ce serait sa chambre. Il avait envie de piétiner le fragile pendentif sensé l'aider à contacter Kyubi, mais la seul pensée du danger que représentait le démon renard le retint de justesse.

"En quoi ce truc est sensé m'aider ? marmonna-t-il en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures."

Ses yeux suivaient chaque courbe finement sculptée et s'abimaient dans une contemplation muette et hypnotisée de la petite plume de métal. Naruto se sentait infiniment bien, reposé, l'esprit libre de toute contrariété, apaisé. Ses paupières se baissèrent naturellement et il laissa son corps tomber tandis qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil profond.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Orochimaru sama, demanda tranquillement Kabuto.

- Oui, Kabuto ?

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez donné à Naruto ?

- Un simple bibelot contenant un jutsu d'hypnose profonde. Le seul moyen pour un démon d'être libéré de son porteur est d'utiliser le corps de ce dernier. Or cela n'est possible que si l'esprit de ce même porteur est plongé dans un sommeil profond.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez libéré Kyubi ?!

- Oui."

Un rire inhumain retentit alors. Orochimaru se dirigea vers la source et ne fut pas surpris de voir Naruto plongé dans une véritable frénésie, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui dans une rage bestiale.

"Je te conseille de te calmer, commença calmement l'ancien senin.

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! Et encore moins d'un humain ! Hurla Kyubi en se jetant sur Orochimaru."

Ce dernier l'esquiva et tenta une seconde fois de discuter, esquivant sans cesse sans pour autant s'arrêter de parler, indifférent à la rage bouillonnante du démon renard et à la destruction que subissait la demeure ancestrale des Ruyka.

"Je ne te demande que de m'écouter, continuait Orochimaru. Car tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps avant que Naruto ne se réveille.

- NON ! Il ne se réveillera pas !

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua l'ancien senin.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je ne veux plus être prisonnier !

- Tu ne le seras plus, je te le promets. Mais en revanche, tu dois me rendre un petit service.

- Je ne fais pas confiance aux humains, cracha le démon renard.

- Et à un démon ?"

Les yeux de Naruto, devenus rouge par le chakra de Kyubi, se rétrécirent en deux minces fentes qui examinèrent minutieusement l'ancien Senin. Il semblait humain et pourtant...

"Nous nous connaissons ? demanda soudain Kyubi, soudain calmé. Ton odeur ne m'est pas inconnue.

- Nous nous connaissons par un ami commun : Maru."

Le démon renard renifla de mépris.

"Je vois : Tu es un de ses invocateurs. Que veux-tu ? Comment peux-tu m'aider ?

- Tu dois d'abord comprendre que ta présence n'est pas souhaitée dans le monde des humains.

- Je m'en serais douté, répliqua Kyubi, ironique.

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment encore conscience de la gravité de ta situation : Tu es haï par nombre d'humains qui ont fait le nécessaire pour tenter de te faire disparaître. Notamment par le sceau qui t'as enfermé pendant nombre d'années dans le corps de cet humain.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, gronda Kyubi. Et je suis en train de briser ce sceau ! Bientôt je serai libre et je dévorerai l'âme de cet humain qui me retient.

- Voilà justement le problème, imbécile.

- Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi !

- Je te traite de ce que tu es : Parce que maintenant les humains sont tellement terrifiés qu'ils veulent t'enfermer dans une prison spirituelle. Comprends-tu maintenant ?"

Le corps de Naruto fut pris de tremblements convulsifs, il serrait ses bras autour de lui, comme voulant se protéger d'un danger que lui seul pouvait voir.

"Je ne veux pas ! La prison spirituelle me retiendra éternellement ! Hurla Kyubi.

- Il ne reste qu'une solution.

- Laquelle ? questionna le démon frénétiquement.

- La fusion."

Kyubi poussa un grondement, griffes dehors, prêt à attaquer à nouveau Orochimaru.

" Tu plaisantes, humain ?

- Le problème vois-tu est que maintenant que tu as commencé à lier le shakra de ton porteur au tien, il est devenu impossible de vous séparer. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'une technique pour mieux dévorer son âme mais, navré de te le dire, cela s'est retourné contre toi ! Tu ne peux plus faire le processus inverse et les humains ne seront que trop heureux de t'enfermer définitivement si jamais tu t'amuses à prendre définitivement le contrôle du corps de Naruto. Et c'est d'ailleurs aussi la seule solution pour te libérer définitivement du sceau. Tu seras libre à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ?

- Mais je ne serai plus MOI ! Je serai... AUTRE !

- Tu recules ? Je te préviens, parmi ceux qui veulent ta mort se trouve le senin légendaire Jiraya !"

Comme Orochimaru l'avait parié, la simple mention du nom acheva de paniquer le démon.

"Je te donne une semaine pour commencer la fusion, annonça l'ancien senin.

- Bien, fit le renard qui soudain tomba face contre terre contre les débris de murs et de meubles explosés."

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto se relevait, encore grogui et ne sachant pas pourquoi une guerre semblait s'être déroulée dans la maison, et plus précisément dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Naruto en clignant des yeux.

- Il semblerait que la médaille ait bien fonctionné, fit simplement Orochimaru. Garde-là précieusement et reposes-toi bien, demain nous commencerons des exercices particuliers.

- Vous allez me montrer comment contrôler Kyubi ? questionna Naruto, tout excité.

- Oui, et même bien plus que cela, répondit Orochimaru avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos."

Naruto se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise.


	8. Sombre machination

Scuze lostin972 pour l'erreur, j'ai changé ça et j'ai aussi réecrit un peu "histoire de grandes personnes", histoire qu'on sache ke je parlais d'Haku et Zabuza. Je vroyais que le masque et l'opinion de Kabuto - qui est exactement la même qu'Haku - suffirait à faire comprendre Merci jenni944, guyana7, mydaya et fandjo ! Dragon Noir, t'as tout vrai ! Il y a une affaire pas nette dans la famille Ruyka (et bonne traduction aussi). Calliope la muse, écoutes pas Naruto et va consoler Kabuto il va en avoir besoin Et puis Oro, il a beau avoir 50 ans, vu qu'il a réusi à trouver un jutsu d'immortalité, il sera toujours aussi mignon et psychotique

Spécial check-up :  
Dodo : Paluches ?  
Paluches : prêtes !  
Dodo : Paquet de crackers ?  
Pasquet de crackers : Prêt !  
Dodo : Cerveau ?  
(silence)  
Dodo : CERVEAU ?!  
(silence)  
Dodo : Ah oui J'avais oublié, j'en ai pas ! Bon c'est parti pour un deuxième marathon

Sinon les trucs habituels : Naruto est à moi !  
Cerveau : NON !  
Dodo : Ah mince, il existe vraiment alors  
Cerveau : OUAIS ! ET TU RETIRES ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !!!!  
Dodo : Et en plus il est désagréable TT ** Naruto est pas à moi** mais peut-être qu'Orochimaru...  
Cerveau : DANS TES RÊVES !  
Dodo : J'te le fais pas dire

**  
Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Sombre machination**

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Naruto dormait à poings fermés, Orochimaru se retira dans sa chambre après s'être assuré que Kyubi n'en profiterait pas se réveiller à nouveau. L'ancien senin réfléchissait à l'entraînement qu'il allait devoir mettre en place pour son jeune élève, la ruse la plus extrême n'était pas nécessaire : Naruto comme Kyubi avaient des caractères très semlables, brutaux, énergiques, francs et rivalisaient l'un comme l'autre dans la bêtise la plus extrême, allant jusqu'à confier leurs vies à quelqu'un comme lui, Orochimaru.

C'était parfait. Avec un peu de chance, l'ancien senin arriverait à atteindre son but sans que ni le démon renard, ni Naruto ne s'en rende compte. Bien sûr il restait le roi démon des serpents, Maru, mais peut-être...

Un léger bruit interrompit ses pensées.

"Orochimaru-sama, fit doucement Kabuto derrière les panneaux fermés."

L'ancien senin grimaça en se rendant compte que la douleur de ses bras, qui avait fortement diminué, l'élançait à nouveau. Maudit Troisième, que son âme pourisse dans l'enfer le plus noir !

"Entres ! Aboya Orochimaru."

L'ancien senin se redressa et laissa son second enlever les pansements pour les remplacer par des neufs. Malgré l'humeur visiblement massacrante de son maître, Kabuto appréciait ces rares moments où lui qui n'avait aucun talent pour le combat, se montrait utile pour son maître. Même si c'était après un évènement aussi tragique pour Orochimaru que la perte de ses jutsus. Mais en ce jour, Kabuto éprouvait un certain malaise.

"Orochimaru-sama, commença Kabuto d'une voix légèrement hésitante, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire concernant Naruto ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, répliqua Orochimaru d'une voix dure. Aurais-tu par hasard repris cette mauvaise habitude de t'attacher à quelqu'un ?

- Jamais, Orochimaru-sama ! Jamais je ne vous trahirais ! C'est seulement...

- Je lui apprendrai à contrôler le démon, coupa l'ancien senin. Mais dans un sens assez particulier... C'est tout.

- Bien, Orochimaru-sama."

Après avoir vêcu des années avec l'homme pâle qui se trouvait en face de lui, Kabuto avait développé une sorte de sixième sens et pouvait parfois deviner le cours particulier des pensées de son maître. A ce moment, Kabuto ne s'inquiéta plus pour Uzumaki mais pour son maître qui était encore gravement blessé. Kabuto ne tenait pas à revoir une fois de plus Orochimaru-sama dans un état aussi pitoyable ou pire encore... Mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas le dire à voix haute, et malgré tout ce que ferait l'ancien senin, il le suivrait toujours aveuglément. Et cela, Orochimaru le savait.

Kabuto se retira silencieusement, priant avec ferveur pour que son maître ne mette pas une fois de plus sa vie en danger. A peine s'était-il éloigné qu'une voix d'une douceur inhumaine envahit la pièce où se trouvait l'ancien senin.

"Cela devient vraiment intéressant, fit-elle avec un rire inhumain, Nikkou. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner et surtout de m'amuser, mon très cher enfant. Dis-moi, tu tentes de recommencer avec ce "Naruto" ce que tu n'as pas réussi avec Gaara du Désert ?"

Orochimaru se plongeait dans la lecture d'un quelconque manuscrit, ignorant superbement la voix moqueuse mais aussi les ombres étrangement mouvantes. Il savait parfaitement que Maru ne supportait pas longtemps qu'on l'ignore.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand son manuscrit lui fut soudain arraché des mains et parvint à retenir le cri de douleur qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres quand quatre mains griffues s'emparèrent de lui et lacérèrent ses vêtements et ses bras. Même s'il n'était qu'un pitoyable humain aux yeux du démon serpent, jamais il ne lui donnerait cette satisfaction. Et soudain les mains se firent douces et caressantes, au plus grand dégoût d'Orochimaru qui ne pouvait voir son assaillant car celui-ci se tenait juste derrière lui, lui prodiguant maintes caresses lancinantes qui glaçaient l'ancien senin. Il devinait le corps rappelant celui d'un serpent collé contre le sien retenu prisonnier par les mains recouvertes d'écailles sombres. Orochimaru haïssait tout particulièrement le roi-serpent quand ce dernier se conduisait ainsi et Maru le savait pertinament, prenant plaisir au dégoût visible sur le visage décomposé et dans chaque frisson parcourant le corps de son invocateur.

"Je sais ce que tu prépares, susurra le démon à l'oreille d'Orochimaru. Je vois très clairement comment tu vas utiliser ce garçon, et cela m'amuse. Je te laisserai donc continuer... Car ensuite je vais te briser, exactement comme la première fois. Et j'en tirerai un plaisir sans commune mesure."

Les mains lâchèrent Orochimaru qui s'affala à terre, incapable de se rattrapper malgré ses efforts.

"Continue donc de m'amuser, jusqu'à la fin, Nikkou. C'est encore ce que tu sais faire de mieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Avec un rire presqu'inaudible, le redoutable roi serpent Maru se fondit dans les ténèbres, laissant son invocateur trembler de rage à la fois contre-lui même et contre le démon.

"Je te le ferai payer très chèrement, Maru, jura-t-il avec haine aux ombres qui avaient repris leur fixité."

XXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, Naruto dormait d'un sommeil pour le mons agité. Il était plongé dans un véritable cauchemar qu'inconsciemment il reconnaissait comme un souvenir d'enfance... Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange, c'était que cela ne pouvait PAS être un souvenir ! Depuis quand avait-il des griffes et des crocs ? Et puis cet endroit où il se trouvait ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression intime de connaître parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ?

_"Ces humains ne cesseront donc jamais de harceler notre race ? Ces pitoyables mortels osent nous combattre et tuent des centaines des nôtres ! Cela doit cesser !"_

_Celui qui venait de parler arborait deux paires de cornes incroyablement développées pour la tête qui les supportait. Un démon, sans aucun doute. Oui bien sûr ! Ils étaient à Akuma no Kokoku ! Où Naruto avait-il la tête ? Et celui qui venait de parler était Yagyuu, certainement un des démons les plus agressifs après Maru. Naruto était inquiet car malheureusement au cours des derniers siècles les démons étaient de plus en plus nombreux à approuver le démon buffle. Il était devenu intolérable pour beaucoup de devoir respecter cette créature si faible appelée "homme"._

_"Ces "harcèlements" ne sont que les fruits pourris de notre propre orgueil, fit soudain une voix."_

_Naruto sentit ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses crocs en une vague imitation de sourire. Son père avait toujours le chic pour intervenir dans les moments les plus sombres, sa présence étant capable de redonner courage et confiance dans les situations les plus désespérées. Le hall immense qui accueillait les démons venant des contrées les pus lointaines se remplit de clameurs pour saluer le respectable Masshiro Kitsune dont les neuf queues d'un blanc lumineux s'agitaient doucement derrière lui._

_"Ce n'est qu'à cause du comportement honteux de certains démons que les humains ont commencé à avoir peur et à se défendre ! s'exclama Masshiro. Cette situation n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être si certains d'entre nous n'avaient pas commis des crimes abominables envers..._

_- De pathétiques créatures qui ont tous les droits contrairement à nous les démons, coupa une voix à la douceur empoisonnée."_

_Naruto sentit ses poils s'hérisser et un grondement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Maru. Le dieu serpent avait été le premier à s'adonner au meurtre et à la torture des humains. Le dieu serpent s'approcha de Masshiro d'un mouvement souple et sinueux de son corps de serpent, ne s'aidant même pas de ses quatre bras. Sa tête se balançait légèrement de droite à gauche dans un mouvement hypnotique._

_"Les dieux suprêmes ont décrété que la terre appartiendrait à ces créatures tandis que nous, qui sommes d'une essence plus proche des créateurs, nous serions enfermés ici à Akuma no Kokoku !_

_- T'opposerais-tu à nos créateurs ? demanda calmement Masshiro."_

_A cette question, un murmure choqué parcourut l'assemblée. Beaucoup s'éloignaient à présent du dieu serpent en murmurant des injures._

_"Jamais je n'oserais entrer en rebellion contre les dieux suprêmes, répondit Maru d'une voix onctueuse._

_- Je n'en doute pas, fit Masshiro d'un ton glacé qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'en croyait rien."_

_Quand beaucoup plus tard, après maintes délibérations, les démons quittèrent le hall, Masshiro se tourna vers son jeune fils._

_"Il devient de plus en plus difficile de faire comprendre et partager des notions telles que le respect ou l'amitié. C'est pour cela que nous devons redoubler d'effort pour qu'enfin démons et humains puissent vivre ensemble, main dans la main, sans que l'un ne s'en prenne à l'autre. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je respecterai toujours vos décisions, père, fit Naruto._

_- C'est bien, Kyubi."_

C'est à ce moment que Naruto se réveilla en hurlant.


	9. Entraînement très particulier

GRRRRRR !!!! J'ai pas accès à mon document manager (mode sanglot on/). Alors je continue à écrire en attendant que ça remarche, vous étonnez pas si vous voyez des pages se charger encore plus vite que d'habitude héhé J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour mes autres fics. Un peu d'encouragement pour Ombres et Lumières, ce ne serait pas de refus J'ai fait des efforts pour écrire cette fic, j'vous jure ! Et quand j'aurai terminer cette fic, j'ai envie de me lancer dans un autre chtit truc, plus marrant toujours Oro et Kabuto mais cette fois sans Naruto mais avec Itachi

Les trucs habituels :

Dodo : Naruto n'est... (effort surhumain)

Oro : Tu vas y arriver

Kabuto : Vaudrait mieux, ne serait-ce que pour ton porte-monnaie

Dodo : Arg ! Mais c'est dur ! Naruto n'est... PAS... AAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MOI ! Dodo éclate en sanglot

Oro : Meuh non, meuh non, c'est pô la peine de pleurer

Dodo : Mah c'est trop injusteuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!

**  
Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Entraînement très particulier **

"Un peu de thé, Orochimaru-sama ? demanda Kabuto d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre joyeuse."

L'ancien senin se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

"Peut-être quelques biscuits, Naruto-kun ? proposa Kabuto dans le même ton."

Même réponse, ou plutôt manque de réponse. Kabuto ne savait plus sur quel pied danser : Quand ce matin, le genin et Orochimaru-sama étaient venus prendre leur petit-déjeuner, le jeune homme avait remarqué les cernes, l'humeur irritable et la froideur des deux personnes. Ils n'avaient certainement pas dormi de la nuit, ce qui était regrettable. Dans ses efforts pour détendre l'atmosphère, Kabuto ne remarqua pas les regards méfiants et perçants que jetait parfois son maître aux ombres, comme s'il s'efforçait de percevoir quelque chose de très particulier.

"Ben maintenant j'espère que vous allez m'apprendre quelque chose d'utile, attaqua Naruto en jetant un regard noir à Orochimaru.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, gamin ? Grinça l'ancien senin.

- Je crois pas, serpent."

Quand le mot passa les lèvres d'Uzumaki, il le regretta presqu'immédiatement... Et ne put esquiver la gifle cinglante qui le projeta au travers des panneaux de bois ouvragé. Orochimaru sentit immédiatement une vague de douleur déferler dans ses bras, lui rappelant cruellement les premiers jours juste après que le Troisième lui ait arraché ses jutsus. Naruto se releva, une main sur sa joue droite qui commençait à gonfler. Une lueur haineuse éclairait ses yeux qui avaient pris une couleur rouge malsaine.

"Aurais-tu oublié que tu devais m'appeler "senseï", sale mioche ? fit Orochimaru.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous appeler comme ça, espèce de..."

Il se tût soudain quand il vit Orochimaru apparaître tout près de lui. Il venait de saisir la tête du genin qui, paniqué, se rendit compte que l'ancien senin se trouvait en position de force. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la main qui allait à nouveau le frapper.

"Bakka, gronda Orochimaru. Ouvres les yeux !"

Et Naruto, un peu effrayé, obéit. L'ancien senin l'examinait minutieusement, donnant à Uzumaki l'impression d'être disséqué par le regard doré et froid de son senseï. Celui-ci parut soudain satisfait et relâcha Uzumaki qui laissa un soupir de soulagement. L'atmosphère sembla se détendre très légèrement. Orochimaru sortait déjà de la demeure et s'arrêta un instant pour s'adresser à Naruto.

"Alors, bakka ? Tu veux apprendre à contrôler Kyubi ou non ?

- Oui, senseï ! Répondit Naruto en se redressant immédiatement, oubliant sa joue douloureuse."

Orochimaru s'arrêta dans la forêt de cerisiers pétrifiés, comme le jour précédent. Son humeur était presque devenue joyeuse car il venait de percevoir les premiers effets de la fusion, sans qu'il le sache Naruto avait déjà changé : Ses yeux commençaient à perdre leurs couleurs bleus, se teintant de rouge, des mèches incandescentes étaient apparues parmi les cheveux blonds et enfin ses dents et ses ongles se changeaient petit à petit en crocs et griffes.

Après la visite de Maru, il avait réfléchi longtemps et avait trouvé un moyen idéal. Bien qu'il avait dit à Jiraya et Tsunade qu'il n'apprendrait aucun jutsu à Uzumaki, la situation imposait qu'il revienne sur sa parole. Mais ce n'était pas comme si cela avait de l'importance, n'était-il pas Orochimaru après tout ? L'ancien senin, amusé, imagina un peu la tête que feraient ses deux anciens compagnons. Car ce jutsu là, même le troisième ne le connaissait que pour l'avoir vu que deux fois dans sa vie, la légende voulait que le Premier Hokage l'ait emporté dans sa tombe sans même qu'il puisse la transmettre à son élève.

"D'abord, commença Orochimaru, je vais t'expliquer à quoi sert le médaillon que je t'ai donné. Vu qu'il a fonctionné à merveille, je n'ai plus aucune raison de te le cacher.

- Vous voulez parler de ce truc ? Demanda Naruto en montrant la délicate fleur d'argent. Vous m'avez dit qu'il servait à prendre contact Kyubi.

- Oui mais d'une façon détournée. En fait il s'agit d'un simple bibelot imprégné d'un jutsu d'hypnose profonde, permettant de libérer pendant un temps le démon renard.

- NANIIIIIII ?! Hurla Naruto. Vous voulez dire que ce TRUC (!) a libéré Kyubi ?! MAIS VOUS ÊTES CINGLÉ OU KOI ?! J'espère pour vous qu'il n'a fait de mal à personne !

- Je te conseille de baisser le ton avec moi, sale mioche, répliqua l'ancien senin, les yeux rétrécis en deux fentes remplis de fiel.

- Oui... Orochimaru-senseï, marmonna Naruto.

- J'ai pu discuter avec Kyubi et il a promis de ne plus essayer de te posséder mais tu dois comprendre qu'il ne veut plus être enfermé.

- Pas question que je le libère !

- Essaye encore de m'interrompre, avertit Orochimaru d'une voix dangeureusement douce, et je mettrai moi-même Konoha à feu et à sang, compris ?

- Oui, Orochimaru-senseï, répondit Naruto d'une petite voix.

- Vos deux charkras sont désormais indissolubles l'un de l'autre, par la faute de Kyubi pour avoir tenter de prendre le contrôle mais aussi de la tienne pour ne pas avoir tenu compte du démon renard. Il vous faudra tous les deux désormais collaborer ensemble, mais un simple travail d'équipe ne suffit pas : L'un comme l'autre vous partagez un même corps et l'entente la plus cordiale ne permettra pas d'enrayer un conflit inévitable. Alors plutôt que de partager un corps, vous ne devez plus former qu'un seul en esprit."

Orochimaru attendit patiemment tandis que Naruto assimile les faits. Ce dernier, les traits crispés dans un intense effort de réflexion, tentait de comprendre ce que son senseï venait de lui annoncer.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto était toujours plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'Orochimaru perdait de plus en plus sa patience légendaire.

"Orochimaru-senseï, fit enfin Naruto.

- Oui, Naruto.

- Vous pourriez réexpliquer, j'ai rien compris, avoua Naruto avec un grand sourire qui cachait mal son embarras."

L'ancien senin se massa les tempes, sentant montrer les prémices d'une migraine épouvantable.

"Kyubi et toi allez devenir une seule et même personne, expliqua Orochimaru. Vos esprit formeront une même entité.

- Ca veut dire, ça veut dire, balbutia Naruto... Que je ne serai plus humain ! Je serai un démon !

- Non, bakka. Tu ne seras jamais vraiment un démon de même que tu ne seras plus vraiment un humain.

- Et avec ça je contrôlerai Kyubi ?

- Tu seras le renard démon de même que tu seras Naruto. Cela revient à se contrôler soi-même, si je puis dire.

- Nani ?

- Oui, soupira l'ancien senin. Tu le contrôleras parfaitement, plus parfaitement qu'aucun sceau.

- Bon ben avant ! Faut que je fasse koi ?"

Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par l'enthousiasme soudain de son élève. Il perdrait son humanité et c'est tout ce que cela lui faisait ? D'autres, beaucoup d'autres, même les plus courageux, auraient certainement tenté tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas être souillé par un démon. Mais la seule chose qui semblait importer à Naruto était de pouvoir contrôler Kyubi afin que Konoha ne soit pas en danger. Drôle de gosse.

"Bien, nous allons donc commencé ton entraînement, annonça Orochimaru.


	10. Le jutsu légendaire

Et on continue, et on continue... Oui, pour certains qui voudraient avoir des traductions des noms que j'ai donné (et qui sont de complètes inventions de mon esprit tordu). Juste en passant, je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la langue japonaise et il se pourrait - et c'est même fortement probable - que certains mots soient employés "bizarrement", mes excuses d'avance

_Akuma no Kokoku_ : Littéralement, "la patrie des démons"

_Masshiro Kitsune_ : _masshiro_, blanc, immaculé, et _kitsune_, renard

_Maru, Imari _: La racine _mar_ sert d'identifiant pour serpent et oui il y en a aussi dans Orochi_mar_u ;)

_Nikkou_ : lumière du jour / rayon du soleil

_Ten'kei no fukkou_ : littéralement "renaissance des bienfaits de la nature" oui, je sais, c'est zarbi Là évidemment j'ai comlètement inventé sauf que l'idée m'est venue à partir d'une technique que j'ai vu dans l'anime pratiquée par le Premier lorsque qu'il a été ressuscité ainsi que le Deuxième par Orochimaru pour affronter le Troisième. La traduction de la technique était "_Renaissance de la fôret_" et effectivement, d'après le Troisième, le Premier emporta le secret de sa technique dans la tombe.

_Yagyuu _: buffle, ça lui correspond je pense

Les trucs habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, la preuve : je gagne strictement rien à écrire cette fic sinon à faire plaisir à moi ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et lectrices que je remercie du fond du coeur

**  
Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Le jutsu légendaire**

"Kyubi et toi allez bientôt former un seul être, commença Orochimaru. Pour m'assurer que la fusion soit complète et se déroule parfaitement, je vais t'apprendre les bases d'un jutsu qu'il n'est possible de maîtriser que si l'esprit et les sentiments de l'utilisateur sont en parfait équilibre. Il serait impossible à Gaara du Désert de l'utiliser par exemple, voire à ton ami Sasuke dont les sentiments de vengeance sont trop présents.

- COOL ! Une technique que Sasuke ne pourra jamais apprendre ! C'est plus fort que son _Chidori_ ?

- Non. En fait, la technique que je vais t'enseigner n'a jamais été à l'origine employée pour le combat. Elle ne peut servir qu'aux paysans à la rigueur mais cela ne présente pas beaucoup d'intêret car elle demande une utilisation particulièrement importante de chakra.

- Ne... C'est quoi ce jutsu ?! C'est encore plus inutile que ma _sexy-méta_ !

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est que cette _sexy-méta_... Pour reprendre ce que je disais, ce jutsu est très particulier et a vite disparu des mémoires. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le Premier Hokage, fondateur du village de Konoha, l'adapte pour en faire un jutsu légendaire qui est considéré aujourd'hui comme perdu.

- WAH ! Ca a l'air génial !

- Je ne vais t'apprendre que le jutsu d'origine, pas son adaptation. Cela te sera complètement inutile pour affronter qui que ce soit."

Les épaules de Naruto tombèrent.

"Je ne suis pas là pour t'apprendre une technique mortelle, remarqua Orochimaru avec agacement, Jiraya et Tsunade m'écorcheraient vifs si je le faisais ! Alors maintenant cesses de gémir et écoutes !

- Oui, Orochimaru-senseï.

- Son nom est _Ten'kei no fukkou_ Je ne vais que te montrer les signes, à toi d'essayer de le faire.

- Mais ça fait quoi exactement ? Et puis pourquoi vous me le montrez pas directement ?

- Bakka, avec mes bras blessé et mes jutsus arrachés, je ne serais même pas capable d'effectuer un simple jutsu de clônage. Et même si c'était le cas, je suis maintenant incapable de faire cette technique. Quant aux effets, tu les verras de tes yeux quand tu réussiras, tu ne pourras pas te tromper ! Alors maintenant effectue les signes : Arbre et Animal.

- C'est tout ?

- Concentre-toi bien et chasse tout sentiment perturbateur de ton esprit. Fais simplement les signes puis laisse ton chakra sortir de ton corps, n'essaye pas de "viser" quoique ce soit, laisse-le se répandre tout simplement, imagines de l'eau qui s'écoule librement."

La voix d'Orochimaru était devenue calme et avait adopté un ton professoral et patient.

"Ferme les yeux, conseilla Orochimaru. Et laisses ton esprit se calmer. C'est bon ?"

Naruto hocha la tête.

"Maintenant, quand tu effectueras les signes, je veux que tu n'y penses pas, prends ton temps, ne laisse pas ton attention se fixer sur ton chakra. Bien maintenant vas-y."

Naruto de ses mains, lentement, effectua les signes du jutsu et Orochimaru sentit le chakra de son élève s'échapper, un peu maladroitement. Soudain, Naruto tomba à la renverse, comlètement vidé.

"Alors, ça a marché ? Demanda le genin d'une voix haletante, tremblant d'épuisement. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, cherchant quelque part un signe de changement dans le paysage d'arbres pétrifiés.

- Non, mais le contraire aurait été étonnant, fit Orochimaru.

- Zut ! Marmonna Uzumaki avant de s'évanouir."

Orochimaru sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire furtif. Peut-être aurait-il du lui dire ? Non, tant que _Ten'kei no fukkou_ ne serait pas parfaitement maîtrisé, l'ancien senin ne lui expliquerait pas en quoi le jutsu légendaire consistait exactement. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras blessés et le ramena dans la demeure des Ryuka non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à une des branches des cerisiers pétrifiés qui s'ornait à présent d'une délicate fleur d'un rouge rosé.


	11. Amis ou ennemis ?

Hé hé hé ! Et on continue GO GO GO OROOOOOO !!!!!!! Et aujourd'hui nous avons des guest stars :D

Les trucs habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, la preuve : je gagne strictement rien à écrire cette fic sinon à faire plaisir à moi ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et lectrices que je remercie du fond du coeur

**  
Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Amis ou ennemis ?**

Orochimaru tenait toujours dans ses bras son élève évanoui quand il rentra dans la demeure ancestrale. L'ancien senin ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir deux nouvelles personnes : Un vieil homme à la longue chvelerure blanche, allongé à terre et qui lui sourit innocemment et un jeune garçon qui semblait être du même âge que Naruto. Ses yeux rouges portaient les marques du sharingan. L'expression haineuse rappelait à Orochimaru le grand frère du même garçon, Itachi. Légèrement en retrait, Kabuto adressa un regard inquiet à son maître.

"Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite, accueillit Orochimaru avec sarcasme, Jiraya, l'ermite aux crapauds et Sasuke, mon ancienne proie."

A ces derniers mots, Sasuke serra les poings, le visage déformé par la rage.

"Assez, Sasuke, calma Jiraya."

Orochimaru confia Naruto à Kabuto sous deux paires d'yeux scrutateurs et méfiants. Le serviteur se retira pour emmener le jeune Uzumaki dans sa chambre.

"Que lui avez-vous fait, serpent ? Commença Sasuke d'une voix impérieuse."

L'ancien senin se contenta de rire.

"C'est dix ans trop tôt pour prendre ce ton avec moi, Uchiha.

- Nous voulons savoir comment savoir comment se passe l'enseignement de Naruto, demanda Jiraya d'une voix calme.

- Il faudra un peu de temps, mais c'est en bonne voie, fit Orochimaru en haussant les épaules.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de nous voir, intervint Sasuke, les yeux rétrécis par la méfiance."

Une fois encore, et à la plus grande rage du porteur du Sharingan, Orochimaru rit, moqueur.

"Voyons, laissez-moi deviner : Vous avez du vous servir du chakra de Tsunade imprégné sur mes pansements pour me retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ciller, montrant sa surprise.

"Prévisible, toujours aussi prévisible, railla l'ancien senin. Je suppose, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Jiraya, que c'est une idée de toi ou de Tsunade. Mais je m'en moque complètement. Par contre, ce que je ne sais pas c'est le motif exact de votre présence en ces lieux.

- C'est évident, non ? Renifla Sasuke avec mépris.

- Non, répondit tranquillement Orochimaru. Et Jiraya sait parfaitement de quoi je parle, bien qu'il se montre assez stupide la moitié du temps."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'ermite qui s'était redressé et avait abandonné son attitude non-chalante.

"Nous sommes venus pour Naruto.

- Il est encore loin de maîtriser Kyubi, objecta Orochimaru sama en fronçant les sourcils. Tu devais bien te douter que deux jours ne suffiraient pas à accomplir une telle tâche, Jiraya !

- Je le sais parfaitement mais la situation a échappé à notre contrôle, fit Jiraya, le visage grave."

L'ancien senin s'installa confortablement. Il se doutait de quelque chose mais...

"D'autres sont au courant de la situation de Naruto ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Décidément, fit l'ermite avec un pauvre sourire, je déteste cette capacité que tu as de toujours tout deviner.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, répliqua Orochimaru. Qui détient l'information ?

- Actuellement, tous les villages cachés. Mais les sources viendraient de Suna.

- C'est mauvais, confirma Orochimaru d'une voix sombre. Qu'ont-ils décidé ?

- Que Naruto représentait un très grand danger pour tous les villages cachés et qu'il devait être scellé...

- Ou éliminé, compléta Sasuke froidement."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans la chambre de Naruto, Kabuto venait à peine d'installer le jeune genin que ce dernier se réveilla.

"On reprend, Orochimaru-senseï ! Cria Naruto en se redressant."

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus parmi les cerisiers morts mais dans la demeure ancestrale des Ruyka, Kabuto le regardait avec surprise.

"Ben alors ? Il est où le senseï ? Demanda Naruto, frustré. Je veux m'entraîner, moi !

- Il est en train de discuter avec Jiraya et Sasuke pour l'instant, expliqua l'albinos.

- KOI ?! Ils sont là ?! S'exclama Naruto, joyeux, en se précipitant sur la porte.

- Non, attends Naruto ! Fit Kabuto en essayant de retenir le jeune Uzumaki.Je ne pense pas que Oro...

- M'en fiche d'Oro ! coupa Naruto en laissant le serviteur sur place."

Il ressentait un véritable bonheur l'envahir de pouvoir enfin retrouver son ancien professeur et son meilleur ami. Ces deux jours avaient été véritablement longs dans cette maison lugubre installée dans paysage morbide avec pour seule présence - et pour senseï ! - un fou psychopathe et son serviteur lèche-botte.

Il reconnut de loin la voix d'Orochimaru et se rapprocha silencieusement, décidé à faire une surprise à Jiraya et Sasuke.

"...Qui détient l'information ? demandait l'ancien senin.

- Actuellement, répondit l'ermite, tous les villages cachés. Mais les sources viendraient de Suna.

- C'est mauvais, confirma Orochimaru d'une voix sombre. Qu'ont-ils décidé ?

- Que Naruto représentait un très grand danger pour tous les villages cachés et qu'il devait être scellé...

- Ou éliminé, compléta Sasuke froidement."

A ces mots, Naruto sentit soudain une douleur insupportable l'envahir tandis que se jambes semblaient soudain incapables de le transporter plus longtemps. Sa vision se brouillait et quelque chose d'humide coula le long de ses joues.

_Pourquoi moi ?_


	12. Amitié et devoir

Ah zut... On dirait que le site a quelques problèmes pour mettre en ligne mes nouvelles fics :/ Bon ben espérons que ça va s'arranger.

Les trucs habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, la preuve : je gagne strictement rien à écrire cette fic sinon à faire plaisir à moi ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et lectrices que je remercie du fond du coeur

**  
Résum** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Amitié et devoir**

Orochimaru, doué d'une ouïe sans aucun doute hors du commun, perçut un bruit infime qu'aucun de ses deux "invités" ne remarqua. Il resta stoïque, ne laissant pas rien deviner et coninua la discussion, bien qu'une légère inquiétude l'envahissait.

"Je vois, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus haute. Vous êtes venu éliminer Naruto, ou le sceller, ce qui revient au même...

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour tuer Naruto, mais pour détruire Kyubi, objecta Jiraya.

- Comme à ton habitude, fit Orochimaru avec agacement, tu ne comprends pas complètement la situation, Jiraya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Quand vous m'avez appelé, il était déjà trop tard : Kyubi était en train de dévorer l'âme de Naruto. J'ai pu convaincre le démon de s'arrêter mais leurs âmes sont liées. Et maintenant, ajouta Orochimaru avec un sourire mauvais, plus que jamais si vous tentez de faire du mal à Kyubi, vous blesserez Naruto !

- Sale serpent ! Gronda Sasuke en s'approchant d'Orochimaru. Qu'as-tu fait à Naruto, parles !

- Sinon quoi, continua l'ancien senin d'une voix moqueuse, tu vas me tuer peut-être ? Tu sembles oublier qui je suis, gamin.

- Sasuke, calme-toi ! Prévint Jiraya. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude d'Orochimaru de se laisser faire ! Maintenant, Orochimaru, dis-moi exactement ce que tu lui as fait.

- Je n'ai rien fait, déclara l'ancien senin. J'ai seulement discuté avec Kyubi et analysé la situation c'est tout.

- DISCUTER AVEC KYUBI ?! hurla Sasuke. Personne ne vous a demandé de discuter avec ce sale démon ! Contentez-vous de faire en sorte que Naruto le contrôle !

- Orochimaru, intervint l'ermite. Dis-nous ce que tu as fait.

- J'ai convaincu le démon de fusionner avec Naruto. Et Naruto l'a pleinement accepté."

Pendant un instant le silence devint lourd, presque palpable. Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la stupéfaction de ses invités.

"Tu... Tu l'as transformé en monstre ! Cracha Sasuke."

Orochimaru gronça les sourcils et se mit debout. Dominant Uchiha de toute sa taille, ses yeux dorés se fixèrent sur ceux du genin qui, incapable d'en supporter l'intensité, baissa la tête. Sasuke tremblait des pieds à la tête et se sentait exactement comme à leurs premières rencontres dans la forêt de la mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il encore peur ? Il haïssait ce sentiment humiliant qui empêchait ses jambes de se mouvoir et le transformait en un petit chien terrifié.

"J'ai analysé la situation, reprit Orochimaru d'une voix calme et menaçante à la fois, et j'ai apporté la seule solution possible. Si la situation n'avait pas évolué, à l'heure qu'il est l'âme de Naruto aurait été complètement dévorée."

Il alla se rasseoir, délaissant le genin qui restait toujours pétrifié par la peur. Jiraya soupira de soulagement, même sans ses jutsus Orochimaru était toujours aussi effrayant.

"Ce que tu viens de dire ne va pas rassurer les villages, grimaça l'ermite, bien au contraire. Surtout quand ils sauront qu'il n'est plus tout à fait humain.

- Il sera capable de contrôler cette puissance qui sera alors complètement sienne.

- Mais qui contrôlera Naruto ? Objecta Jiraya.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, fit l'ancien senin en secouant la tête, Konoha se laisse maintenant dicter sa loi par d'autres villages. Et par ceux de Suna en plus.

- La faute à qui ? Explosa Sasuke qui avait réussi par un effort surhumain à récupérer ses moyens. Qui a profité des tournois des genins pour tenter de détruire Konoha en s'alliant à d'autres villages cachés ?

- Après ma défaite il aurait été facile de reprendre l'autorité totale parmi les villages cachés, en accusant notamment ceux de Suna, fit Orochimaru avec mépris, mais évidemment Konoha a préféré prendre tout sur elle et croire à cette absurdité appelée "paix". Malheureusement les autres villages cachés n'oublient pas que la guerre est permanente !

- Nous reparlerons de stratégie plus tard, soupira Jiraya. Le problème maintenant est Naruto.

- Ce n'en est pas un, fit Orochimaru en haussant les épaules.

- Il faut qu'on le ramène de gré ou de force à Konoha, annonça Sasuke. Son âme, de même que celle de Kyubi sera scellée.

- Et s'il ne veut pas ? demanda l'ancien senin d'une voix suave."

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Ha, je vois, fit Orochimaru avec un rire. Vous êtes prêts à le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en penses-tu, ajouta l'ancien senin en s'adressant à son élève dont il avait perçu la présence depuis un bon moment derrière les panneaux, Naruto ?"

Sasuke et Jiraya se levèrent d'un seul bond et écartèrent les panneaux, découvrant Uzumaki pâle et amorphe, le visage décomposé et noyé par les larmes.

"Naruto, commença Jiraya, tu dois comprendre,...

- Qu'ils ne sont plus que des ennemis pour toi, Naruto, coupa l'ancien senin avec amusement.

- N'écoutes pas ce qu'il dit, Naruto ! Supplia l'ermite en saisissant le genin par les épaules.

- Lâches-moi, fit Naruto avec haine. LACHES-MOI ! Hurla-t-il en déchaînant son chakra, repoussant brutalement Jiraya.

- Il est totalement hors de contrôle, fit Sasuke d'une voix froide. Il n'est même plus humain à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et alors ? Tu vas me tuer pour ça ?! Cria-t-il à Sasuke. Parce que je ne suis pas suffisamment humain ?! Je croyais que toi et Sakura vous étiez mes amis !

- Les intêrets de Konoha passe avant l'amitié, Naruto, aguillonna Orochimaru.

- Tais-toi, serpent ! Cria Jiraya en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- C'est la seule solution, déclara Sasuke d'une voix toujours égale. Tu représentes un danger non seulement pour Konoha mais aussi pour tous."

Sa voix se fit triste.

"C'est aussi pour toi que j'ai accepté d'accompagner Jiraya au cas où il faudrait t'éliminer : Tu seras bientôt un monstre, alors au nom de cette amitié que je chéris, je vais te tuer."

Et c'est alors que retentit un bruit strident, comme le crépitement de milliers d'éclairs. Sasuke en avait profité pour préparer _Chidori_, le jutsu enseigné par Kakashi et qui permettait de détruire n'importe quelle protection. Orochimaru, qui avait minutieusement observé Sasuke, en vint à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait rapidement intervenir sinon son bakka d'élève allait mourir juste sous ses yeux. Il n'avait plus aucun jutsu alors il fit la seule chose qui lui restait...

Sasuke, avec une vitesse phénoménale, leva sa main chargée de chakra vers le coeur de Naruto et l'enfonça...

Ou du moins le crût car soudain Orochimaru apparut devant lui et subit le terrible jutsu avec flegme, supportant aisément la douleur quand la main d'Uchiha traversa son torse de part en part. L'ancien senin n'avait pas été idiot au point d'offrir son coeur à Sasuke, il s'était penché afin que seul son épaule gauche fut touchée. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Sasuke, c'est quand l'ancien senin, utilisant ses bras blessés, le retint de force, empêchant sa main de se dégager.

"Kabuto ! Ordonna Orochimaru. Maintenant !"

Avant qu'Uchiha n'ait eu le temps d'esquiver, Kabuto surgit juste derrière lui et lui appliqua un jutsu d'hypnose profonde qui l'envoya immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Orochimaru dégagea le genin et l'envoya rouler aux pieds de Jiraya qui se préparait à attaquer.

Naruto reprit soudain ses esprits mais resta pendant un moment stupéfait par ce que venait de faire Orochimaru.

"Bakka, gronda Orochimaru à son adresse en faisant face à Jiraya, un peu plus et tu mourais stupidement. Restes vigilant, ce sont des ennemis !

- Orochimaru, je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, fit Jiraya d'une voix calme, mais toi comme moi nous savons tous les deux que dans ton état actuel tu ne peux pas me battre.

- Moi non, approuva l'ancien senin avec un sourire malgré la douleur de sa blessure ajoutée à celle de ses bras qu'il venait de forcer à se mouvoir. Mais Naruto en la force, ou plutôt Kyubi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Orochimaru ? Questionna l'ermite d'une voix soudain inquiète.

- Naruto, fit Orochimaru avec un sourire. Utilises le médaillon et vite."

Naruto, qui avait encore du mal à tout comprendre et surtout à accepter ce qui se passait autour de lui, obéit, dégageant la plume en argent qu'il fixa en se concentrant. Ses yeux se fermèrent immédiatement pour se rouvrir quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, avant même que son corps ne tombe à terre. Il se redressa et s'avança vers l'ermite.

"Jiraya, annonça Orochimaru tandis que Kabuto soignait sa blessure à l'épaule, puis-je te présenter Kyubi ?"


	13. Cartes sur tables

Allez, encore un

Les trucs habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, la preuve : je gagne strictement rien à écrire cette fic sinon à faire plaisir à moi ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et lectrices que je remercie du fond du coeur

**  
Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Cartes sur tables**

Kyubi avait peur.

Bien sûr il le cachait car il lui fallait être fort, pour lui-même et pour Naruto. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la terreur qui l'étouffait lentement et sûrement tandis qu'il faisait face à celui dont le nom même pouvait faire trembler les plus puissants des démons : Jiraya, l'ermite aux crapauds.

Lui et le Quatrième étaient particulièrement haïs à _ Akuma no Kokoku_, leurs noms étaient synonymes de mort et de prison éternelle pour tous les démons. La situation semblait plutôt critique mais Orochimaru ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, bien au contraire.

"Tout puissant que tu sois, Jiraya, je doute que tu puisses à la fois nous attaquer et protéger Sasuke en même temps. Et autant te prévenir, les jutsus de Kabuto sont parmi les plus puissants ! Je suis certain que dans quelques années, il dépassera cette chère Tsunade. Et avec Kyubi à mes côtés, je ne doute pas un instant de la victoire, vieil homme.

- Que veux-tu, Orochimaru ? Demanda Jiraya en baissant sa garde, reconnaissant l'inutilité de ses actions. Tu ne ferais pas un tel discours si tu n'attendais pas quelque chose de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, approuva l'ancien senin. Je souhaite que tu repartes en annonçant aux Hokages des villages cachés que moi, Orochimaru, j'ai enlevé Naruto.

- A quoi bon ? Si je donne une telle information, tous les villages cachés vont se lancer à ta poursuite. Surtout ceux de Suna.

- C'est justement ce que je veux. Lance l'information et ainsi les vautours quitteront Konoha qui pourra renforcer à nouveau ses forces. Ce sera l'occasion rêvée pour Konoha d'avoir la main mise sur les autres villages qui seront forcés de se plier.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Cela équivaudra à une déclaration de guerre !

- Je me tue à te dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu de paix, bakka ! La preuve en est que Konoha est maintenant pieds et poings liés face à la volonté des autres villages cachés ! Alors écoutes-moi bien et Konoha pourra redorer quelque peu son blason.

- Je doute fort que tu agisses pour l'intêret de Konoha !

- Evidemment, bakka ! J'ai été très près de la détruire, après tout ! Mais actuellement Konoha est le seul village qui puisse m'intéresser car si jamais vous deviez disparaître, je serais à jamais infirme !"

Jiraya réfléchit un instant, essayant de deviner les intentions réelles de l'ancien senin, même si cela relevait du miracle. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître que l'intelligence d'Orochimaru avait toujours été particulièrement développée, surtout quand il s'agissait de stratégie. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et ce n'était pas avec Sasuke à protéger qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Et à la grande honte de l'ermite, il devait reconnaître que Konoha avait perdu de sa puissance à un point si effroyable que la situation en devenait critique.

"Bien, exposes-moi ton plan, fit Jiraya en s'asseyant, acceptant de discuter.

Kyubi se détendit visiblement, poussant un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Orochimaru s'installait à son tour en face de son ancien compagnon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Jiraya quitta la demeure, avec Sasuke dans ses bras, Orochimaru se tourna vers Kyubi qui n'avait pas encore réintégré sa prison.

"Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda le démon renard.

- Poursuivre ton entraînement bien sûr, répondit Orochimaru.

- Nous ne devrions pas nous cacher ? questionna Kyubi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous le sommes déjà, Jiraya n'indiquera à personne où nous nous trouvons. Par mesure de sécurité, Kabuto détruiera tous les remèdes donnés par Tsunade.

- Vous souffrirez atrocement, non ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? Questionna Kyubi avec curiosité. Vous nous avez accueilli et protégé, naruto et moi et vous avez aussi mis votre vie en péril.

- Ne vas pas t'imaginer je ne sais quelle ineptie, je ne suis pas un héros, j'ai mes buts et c'est tout.

- Vos intentions me semblent bien compliquées, fit Kyubi d'un ton pensif, même si c'est pour devenir un "être suprême".

- Je constate que tu as déjà accès à la mémoire de ton porteur.

- C'est normal, non ? Bientôt nous ne formerons qu'une seule âme, une seule pensée. Lui-même commence à me connaître.

- Et qu'as-tu appris à son sujet, Kyubi ?"

A cette question, le démon renard pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite, un peu comme un animal indécis, donnant au corps de Naruto un comportement plus jeune que son âge réel. Orochimaru fut frappé de réaliser que le redoutable Kyubi devait être l'équivalent d'un enfant chez les démons. Et pourtant sa puissance était déjà phénoménale.

"Naruto et moi... Nous avons... Des points communs, si je puis dire. Avant que je réintègre ma prison, Orochimaru-senseï, pourriez-vous réconforter Naruto ?

- Pardon ?

- La trahison de ses amis est un sentiment très difficile à supporter pour lui, il a été seul et détesté pendant longtemps à Konoha. Avec mes souvenirs qu'il commence à ressentir, il se sent perdu. Il commence inconsciemment à rejeter la fusion."

Kyubi s'effondra soudain mais Orochimaru le rattrappa.

Mauvais. Très mauvais. Si Uzumaki refusait à ce stade de continuer la fusion, il y avait des chances pour qu'il devienne complètement fou, ne sachant plus s'il était Kyubi ou lui-même. L'ancien senin soupira avec agacement. Pourquoi rien ne se passait-il normalement ? A croire que le genin était un porte-poisse permanent.

"Mmmmmmm, grommela Naruto en se réveillant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est... Passé ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement, fit Orochimaru en le relevant.

- Comment ça ? C'est Kyubi qui est intervenu, non ?

- Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter : Tu es Kyubi et Kyubi est toi ! Fais appel à la mémoire de Kyubi."

Naruto réfléchit intensément et ouvrit des yeux effrayés.

"Jiraya et Sasuke sont repartis ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Les meilleurs ninjas de tous les villages cachés seront sans aucun doute à nos trousses.

- NANI !!!! Il faut qu'on se cache !!!!

- Inutile, ils nous retrouveront. Nous avons cinq jours pour achever ta fusion, au grand maximum. C'est le délai maximum que j'ai pu obtenir auprès de Jiraya.

- Il faut reprendre l'entraînement ! S'exclama Naruto en se levant d'un seul bond.

- Pas maintenant, déclara l'ancien senin. Tu serais en ce moment incapable d'achever _Ten'kei no fukkou_. N'oublies pas que la condition essentielle est : l'équilibre psychologique. Or, tu es tout sauf équilibré en ce moment.

- Mais mais mais...

- Pas de "mais" ! Calme-toi et apaises ton esprit."

Orochimaru soupira, réfléchissant à ce qu'avait dit Kyubi : Réconforter Naruto. Facile à dire, l'ancien senin ne savait pas exactement en quoi cela consistait mais il sentait que le démon renard avait parfaitement raison. Tant qu'Uzumaki se serait pas rassuré, la fusion serait arrêtée, voire, et c'était le pire, rejetée !

"Et si nous parlions un peu, commença maladroitement Orochimaru.

- Nani ?

- De ce qui vient de se passer. "

Naruto le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

"Bakka, s'énerva Orochimaru qui commençait à se sentir stupide, il vaut mieux que tu extériorises tes sentiments sinon il n'y aura jamais de fusion. Alors parles !"

Orochimaru avait envie de se gifler lui-même, il ne savait pas ce qu'était le "réconfort" mais il était certain que crier après le génin n'en faisait pas partie. Il se força à adopter une voix plus douce.

"Parles, Uzumaki, cela te fera du bien."

Le jeune genin lui adressa un regard soudain voilé de tristesse et de résignation.


	14. Réconfort

Oro : Tu me fais passer pour un neuneu là !

Dodo : Mais on sait tous que tu es gentil au fond Ororo

Oro tente d'étriper Dodo qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse

Les trucs habituels : **Naruto n'est pas à moi**, la preuve : je gagne strictement rien à écrire cette fic sinon à faire plaisir à moi ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs et lectrices que je remercie du fond du coeur

**  
Résumé** : Le village caché de Konoha se retrouve confronté à un problème de taille : Kyubi devient de plus en plus incontrôlable ! La seule solution est d'apprendre à Naruto à contrôler le démon et le seul qui puisse le faire est...

**SENSEÏ ?!**

**Réconfort**

"Je... Depuis que je suis tout petit, commença timidement Naruto, tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais un monstre, comme si j'étais Kyubi. Parce que le Quatrième est mort en scellant le démon dans mon corps. Iruka senseï a été la première personne à me montrer de l'affection. Et puis plus tard j'ai intégré le groupe de Kakashi senseï avec Sasuke et Sakura. J'ai vraiment cru... Que j'avais enfin des amis."

Orochimaru était indécis quant à la conduite à tenir. Il se rappelait vaguement, il y avait très longtemps, que quelqu'un l'avait rassuré. Une sensation de chaleur et de douceur... Qu'était-il sensé faire pour Uzumaki ? Seulement écouter ou quelque chose d'autre ? Des paroles ? Des gestes ?

"J'ai toujours eu un rêve : Devenir Hokage.

- Pour prendre ta revanche ? Demanda l'ancien senin, compréhensif.

- En quelque sorte... Pour que Konoha reconnaisse enfin mon existence."

Décidément, ce garçon avait un problème, pensa Orochimaru. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son élève attachait tant d'importance à l'opinion d'autrui, surtout d'un village ingrat qui n'avait absolument pas reconnu la valeur de son sacrifice. Orochimaru avait toujours éprouvé de la rancoeur à l'encontre de Konoha qui l'avait toujours traité avec mépris et dégoût. Malgré tous ses efforts, le Troisième n'était jamais parvenu à effacer ce sentiment.

"Mais tu existes, fit simplement l'ancien senin. Et c'est parce qu'ils le savent qu'ils essaient de t'ignorer.

- Quoi ? Demanda le genin, étonné.

- Réfléchis. Tu existes à leurs yeux car pour eux, tu es celui qui a failli détruire Konoha en plus d'avoir tué le Quatrième. Au travers de leur haine, tu existes.

- Je ne veux pas exister comme cela ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me haïssent mais..

- Tu veux qu'ils t'aiment ? Questionna Orochimaru, plutôt confus."

Naruto hocha la tête, gêné.

"On ne force pas ce genre de sentiment, remarqua Orochimaru. Il est plus facile de provoquer la haine que l'amour. Et, navré de te le dire, même si tu deviens l'Hokage le plus puissant de toute l'histoire de Konoha, voire de tous les villages cachés, les sentiments des gens ne changeront pas pour autant."

Quand Orochimaru vit les épaules de son élève tomber, il s'aperçut de l'immense erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Ce n'était assurément pas ce genre de discours que le genin attendait de son sensei. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse au moyen de se rattrapper.

"Mais il se pourrait que Konoha ait besoin de toi dans un avenir très proche, avança maladroitement le senseï.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, assura-t-il en développant son idée, Konoha est dans une situation délicate face aux autres villages cachés et ton retour pourrait s'avérer décisif, surtout si tu arrives à fusionner complètement. Les autres villages, notamment celui de Suna, seront à nouveau forcés de respecter Konoha.

- OUAIS ! Cria Naruto, explosant de joie. Vous avez raison, Orochimaru senseï ! Je vais sauver Konoha et je serai un héros !"

Orochimaru doutait fortement qu'un jour Konoha considère Naruto comme un héros mais il garda son opinion pour lui. Il le découvrirait hélas de lui-même et ce jour-là, Uzumaki perdrait peut-être tout espoir. Mais cela ne concernait pas l'ancien senin même s'il en éprouvait un infime sentiment de pitié.

"Reprenons l'entraînement, annonça Orochimaru en se relevant.

- Oui, Orochimaru senseï !"

XXXXXXXXXX

Un peu plus tard, parmi les cerisiers pétrifiés, Naruto s'effondra pour la troisième fois. Le jutsu légendaire le vidait complètement de ses forces et même le chakra de Kyubi s'épuisait rapidement. Orochimaru éprouvait un léger sentiment de fierté devant les progrès maintenant visibles de son élève : Une branche de cerisier était à nouveau en train de refleurir, ses délicates fleurs rosées se détachant irrésistiblement dans le paysage morbide.

"Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, déclara l'ancien senin. De toute façon, tu n'as presque plus de chakra."

Après un léger temps d'hésitation, il finit par ajouter :

"Ce n'est pas parfait mais c'est déjà bien, tu es en bonne voie de réussir le jutsu."

Naruto se releva mais Orochimaru remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus complètement rouges.

"Il a épuisé tout son chakra, annonça Kyubi en époussetant ses vêtements. Il a besoin de récupérer.

- Tu devrais en faire autant, conseilla l'ancien senin.

- Pas la peine, répliqua le démon en secouant la tête, je récupère plus vite que lui. Et bientôt lui aussi car il aura complètement accès à mon chakra."

Kyubi s'assit directement à terre et fixa Orochimaru.

"Naruto et moi avons une question, bien qu'il n'ose pas la formuler, commença Kyubi."

Orochimaru d'un infime mouvement de tête indiqua au démon de continuer.

"Vous nous avez dit que vous n'étiez plus capable d'executer _Ten'kei no fukkou_, ce qui suppose que vous étiez capable de le faire à une certaine époque.

- Vous voulez savoir comment je l'ai apprise ?

- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes plus capable de l'utiliser, compléta Kyubi."

Orochimaru resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de lui, il se contentait d'écouter. C'était une question dont une partie de la réponse ne contenait aucun information pouvant le mettre en danger... Alors, pourquoi pas ?

"Cela remonte à très longtemps, raconta Orochimaru. Quand j'étais enfant, ma grand-mère, qui était une des dernières personnes au monde sachant encore utiliser _Ten'kei no fukkou_ m'a appris à l'utiliser. C'était d'ailleurs le seul et unique jutsu que je savais correctement faire à l'époque.

- Pourtant le Troisième disait que vous étiez un génie des jutsus, objecta Kyubi, étonné.

- Ca c'est plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, déclara Orochimaru avec hésitation. Je suis incapable de l'utiliser depuis que... Certaines personnes qui avaient ma confiance m'ont trahi.

- Comme moi."

Orochimaru n'avait pas besoin de regarder les yeux de Naruto pour savoir que ce dernier venait de se réveiller.

"Mais moi j'ai réussi à faire le jutsu, fit Naruto, pensif, donc vous devriez aussi pouvoir le refaire, non ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, soupira Orochimaru. Rentrons, la nuit va tomber."


End file.
